Together Again
by Caz-Stacey
Summary: When Frieza ruled the Universe Vegeta had a friend who he helped escape because of Frieza's torture. Years have passed, and his friend has come back. What went on between the two years ago, and what's the true story between his friend and Frieza?
1. I Know You!

HI EVERYONE! This is a NEW FIC. This has nothing to do with Vegeta's Long Lost Sister (VLLS). Not much happens in this first chapter, just the arrival of someone new. More chapters to come!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I own my own characters so NER :P

Together Again

Chapter 1 – I know you!

Not a lot happened during the 20 years. They grew, moved on and had a family. It's what happened before that's so interesting. There was a girl who was 16, and a man who was 22. Now it's a girl of 36 and a man of 42.

The girl never changed much in appearance. She still looked beautiful. Her hair was a range of colours; some blonde, some brown and some dark red. However, her cherry pink lips quivered in anxiety, her greenie brown eyes shone in worry, and her delicate hands were covered in nervous sweat. Frightened and excited, she pressed the doorbell.

"VEGETA! GET THE DOOR!"

"YOU GET IT, WOMAN!"

"I'M IN THE SHOWER!"

"TRUNKS! GET THE DOOR!"

"I'M PLAYING MY GAME! I'M BUSY!"

"FINE!"

The flashbacks started coming.

:..Flashback..:

"VEGETA! NOOOOO!"

:..End..:

Her heart started pounding wildly. Was she ready to reunite? Was she ready to meet the man who once saved her? Their last moments together were so sudden…She couldn't turn back now. The door opened.

"What!" Vegeta asked. He looked at her and stumbled backwards. His jet black eyes widened in shock. "Do I … know you?"

"Wow…you've not changed a bit!"

"W…what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you, silly!"

His mouth dropped. He was lost for words.

"I haven't seen you look so shocked since the day Frieza announced he was getting married."

"It IS you!"

"So glad you remember!"

"I…I don't believe it! Last time I saw you, you were taking off in that spaceship!"

"You could have come with us, you had time."

"I had to stay."

"Oh it doesn't matter now, at least I know you're ok and well and truly alive!"

The girl hugged an amazed Vegeta, who was too astonished to return a welcome. At that time, a pale woman wrapped in a towel came running down the stairs.

"HEY! GET OFF HIM, BITCH!"

"Sorry!" The girl apologised.

"Who are you anyway!" The crazed woman demanded, her cerulean hair a mess.

"I'm not surprised Vegeta hasn't mentioned me. We last saw each other 20 years ago. I'm Caroline…I was once Vegeta's best friend."

The cerulean haired woman looked at them both for a few seconds, and then started giggling.

"Vegeta's never had friends before! Aww that's so sweet! So how did you get back in touch? The woman joked.

"No." Caroline smiled, "It's a long story on how I traced down Vegeta. So uh, who are you?"

"Me? I, young lady, am the great Bulma! I happen to be Vegeta's wife!"

"Oh that's fantastic! I was hoping Vegeta would settle down one day."

Bulma then noticed a large spaceship sitting on her front lawn.

"Whose is that?"

"Oh, that's mine! It's how I got here." Caroline replied, "I'm from another planet."

"Oh…interesting…listen…Catherine?"

"Caroline."

"Yes um, we're having a barbecue later on. Perhaps you can join us? Our closest friends will be here too…maybe you can tell us the story on how you two met?"

"It would be a pleasure."

Bulma gave her a smile and walked upstairs. Vegeta moved aside as Caroline entered the large dome that was Vegeta's house.

"I hope your stay will be a pleasure, your majesty." Vegeta joked, and bowed.

"Oh stop it. I'm not royalty anymore, you know that. You however, are still the Prince of all Saiyans." Caroline curtsied. "It's you who needs the royal attention."

"No he doesn't, the more he gets of that the more egotistical he'll become." Bulma said coming down the stairs, now fully dressed.

"He certainly had his moments." Caroline grinned at Vegeta.

"The barbecue's almost ready; my mother's been tending to it. The guests should be arriving soon."

"They'll have a jolly surprise, seeing a Queen right before their eyes." Vegeta heartily said.

"Vegeta I'm not a Queen anymore. Since the day you helped me escape that awful monster's clutches I've been a free woman. But since then I have married a childhood sweetheart and have had 2 wonderful children."

"They didn't want to come?"

"They didn't know you. Besides, this is sentimental. I wanted to come on my own. It's good to see you again."

Vegeta managed a small smile. Just then the doorbell rang.

"The dreaded happy families are at our doors. If we ignore them maybe they'll go away." Vegeta said as Caroline giggled.

"Don't be silly, I'd love to meet your friends!"

"If you want to call them that. That Kakarott's a bit of a clown."

"Who?"

"An old friend of mine." Bulma interrupted. "And it's 'Goku' Vegeta!"

Bulma opened the doors and a mass of people came wandering through, chatting and laughing. However, they all came to a halt and silence altered the crowd as soon as they clocked eyes on Caroline. Bulma began to explain.

"This everyone, is Carolyn."

"Caroline."

"This is Vegeta's best friend."

"Really!" Goku exclaimed. "Wow! Vegeta made a friend! That's outstanding!"

"Oh ha, ha Kakarott." Vegeta grumpily said.

"She'll be joining us at the Barbecue. We'll also hear how these two met."

"That sounds interesting! I can't wait to hear it!"

"Good, because the Barbecue's ready."


	2. Here's How It Goes

Chapter 2 everyone! YAYNESS!

Disclaimer: What it said last time.

Chapter 2 – And here's how it goes.

The garden that was once lovely and green soon became a crowd full of hungry people.

"So how does it go?" Goku asked, while munching on a chicken leg. Caroline took her seat next to Vegeta, who began chomping on bits of meat greedily and messily. She cleared her throat.

"Back on my planet, me and family were just … well just watching the telly really. We were ordinary people with…ordinary lives. However, the back of our house completely collapsed and we were knocked off our feet. A muscled man with long, black spiky hair came through amongst the rubble. Before we could defend ourselves or utter a single word, a ball shone out of his hand and aimed it at us. We were completely unconscious. The next thing I knew I was thrown on the floor with the rest of my family in front of a green man. He picked me up and inspected me all over, and then tossed me aside. He looked at a pink man who looked like a Blow Fish and gave him a nod. These two people were called Zarbon and Dodoria."

"I suppose you met Frieza as well." Krillin said.

"That's where it gets interesting."

:..Flashback..:

"Dodoria, tell Frieza more people have arrived."

Dodoria left.

"What do you want with us?" Caroline asked, feeling weak and insignificant.

"Lord Frieza will decide that." Zarbon smirked. "Now get up, you look pathetic."

Caroline got to her feet, her legs shaking with fear. At that moment, Frieza came in and clocked Caroline immediately.

"Oh yes, she'll do." He smiled evilly. It sent chills down Caroline's spine.

"And her family, sire?"

He gave them a quick look and said "Slaves. They can fend for the warriors. Escort them out please Zarbon. If any of them mutter a single word, blast them."

"Yes sire."

Frieza circled Caroline, looking for any bad points.

"Not bad, not bad. Could lose a bit round the waist but overall, a very pretty young woman. How would you like to be my personal slave?"

Caroline spat in his face.

"Bitter, aren't you? Yes your manners will have to improve, but in time, you'll learn to obey every thing I say."

:..End Flashback..:

"That Frieza's a nasty piece of work." Krillin said. "He killed me at one point."

Caroline dropped her fork.

"I'm sorry?"

"Frieza killed me."

"…Are you a ghost?"

Krillin blinked, then realised she had no idea about the dragonballs! He started laughing.

"No! I was revived by the dragonballs!"

"The what?"

"Never mind." Vegeta quickly said.

"Vegeta got killed by Frieza too! And also revived by the dragonballs!"

"Really?"

"It was a long time ago."

"So…what's happened to Frieza now?" Caroline questioned.

"HE'S DEAD!" Everyone chanted.

"Completely dead!" Goku cheered.

"Got blasted to Hell!" Yamcha yelled happily. Caroline was in a state of shock but also extremely ecstatic.

"R-really? How? Vegeta did you kill him?"

"No." Vegeta replied glumly. "We all thought this clown opposite us killed him, but Frieza came here two years later. Someone from the future destroyed him."

"Someone from the future? Is that possible!"

"Apparently so."

"Well anyways," Gohan interrupted, "What happened afterwards?"

"Oh! Well, let's see…if I remember correctly, this is where I briefly met Vegeta!"

:..Flashback..:

Frieza clicked his fingers, and Vegeta appeared in the doorway.

"Lord Frieza?"

"Take this young woman to her new room. She's my personal slave."

Vegeta stared at a frightened Caroline, who was almost close to tears. He did not show her any sympathy. Frieza grabbed the young girl by her left arm and threw her to Vegeta. She fell on the floor crippled and wincing like an injured puppy.

"Go on then!" He ordered. Vegeta replied confidently.

"Yes Sire."

He picked up the girl and let her stand on her own two feet, wiping away her tears.

"Follow me."

They walked down a long dark corridor, lit by torches. Caroline sniffed and snivelled in the background, choking back her tears. Their footsteps echoed down the passageway, and they came to a halt at double doors. Vegeta opened them, and another corridor lay in front of them. This corridor was completely white and lit by lights. Vegeta searched for a door.

"Room 50231. This is yours."

He opened the door. Inside was the tiniest box room ever. It contained one small window with a single bed and a small wardrobe. Vegeta entered the room and gestured Caroline to follow. Her damp sodden eyes made it hard to see, although she was able to view the small room.

"Surely a personal slave deserves better?" She stammered.

"Apparently not. The bathroom is located down the end of the corridor. Good night."

Vegeta left without a second thought and shut and locked the door. Caroline started banging on it.

"WAIT! LET ME OUT! WHAT ABOUT MY FAMILY? HELP!"

Her yells were not answered. Instead, Vegeta carried on walking, fighting the urge to release her.

"Have a nice life." He whispered.


	3. A Day As A Slave

Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy! Rate and Review! And be nice!

Disclaimer: You know.

Chapter 3 – A Day as a Slave

Caroline awoke to the sound of Zarbon's voice which blasted through the speakers in her room.

"Attention slave! The day has started! In half an hour someone will be outside your door and they will escort you to Lord Frieza."

Caroline could feel that her pillow was wet; she had cried herself to sleep. Her grip on the quilt tightened. So it begins. The rest of her life she will be a slave. She may not even see her family again. She found her will to move and got up. A knock on the door shocked her.

"C-come in." She said. The door opened to reveal a maid with some rather exotic clothes.

"These are your clothes miss." The woman said. "Lord Frieza ordered us to give you these clothes."

Caroline stared at them for a moment.

"I'll put them on your bed miss."

"Thanks." Caroline chocked. The maid left with a comforting smile and shut the door.

Half an hour later after she got changed into her Egyptian type exotic clothes: A golden type cloth wrapped round her chest; her tangy orange shorts where covered by a see-through golden silk material that had a slit right up the front; a veil covered her nose and lips, showing only her eyes; and Ruby beads where placed on the front of her head, near her forehead.

She looked at her reflection in the window and frowned. Beyond the window was a small town; lots of round houses that seemed to be made of clay. Outside she could see the lower slaves digging in their gardens, carrying parcels from one place to the next. Not a single soul was resting. She felt extremely guilty.

"My family could be down there working. And look at me: Dressed in gold and not doing much." Caroline said to herself. She placed her right hand on the window, looking down on the people below her working. Suddenly the door swung open. She turned around in shock and Vegeta stood there waiting for her. Caroline hung her head and followed the young man. Neither said a word to each other while she followed him to Frieza's chambers.

They finally came to a halt in front of the largest double doors Caroline had ever seen; it hung from the high ceiling and was dripped in silver; it's elaborate designs impeccable. Vegeta knocked on the door, and Zarbon answered it.

"Ah, the slave. In you come. Vegeta, return to your rounds."

Vegeta bowed and left. Caroline entered the large dome. There was a throne at the back, with no-one sitting upon it. Zarbon spoke to her.

"I shall inform Lord Frieza that you are here. Do not move."

Caroline saw Zarbon leave through a door. Caroline wanted to leave immediately and get away from here, but she knew she'd get caught and get in too much trouble. Instead, she took in her surroundings. The ceiling was made of glass and sun shone down on her; the gold glittering on her outfit and her hair shining brightly. Her green eyes were gleaming in the light. In the middle of the room was a large fountain, sprouting water with the foam flying high. The sight was splendid, and dazzled Caroline. She was so amazed at the spectacle that she did not notice Frieza entering his domain.

"Such a splendid sight." He said, smirking. Caroline turned her head sharply to face Frieza. Her fears came flooding back. "I never knew Earthlings could be gifted with such beauty." He went to place his hand and caress her face, but she turned her face away from his gnarled fingers.

"You'll learn to accept me."

"I'll never accept you." She spat at him.

"Your beauty and your ugly manners clash. I ought to give you some discipline."

"I don't take kindly to perverts."

Frieza gave a small laugh.

"In time you'll learn to obey my rules. If you don't you'll join the rest of the Saiyan race. Dead."

Caroline blinked at him, unable to believe that this small creature was capable of such destruction.

"Now, as my personal slave, you shall bring me wine from the kitchens. Not too sweet. The slaves in the kitchens know what I like."

Caroline began to walk off, but was stopped by Frieza.

"When I give you an order, you say 'Yes Sire'."

"Yes, Sire." Caroline said through clenched teeth.

"And you curtsy while you say it."

"What?" Caroline objected, but Frieza gave her a threatening look. She swallowed and managed a small curtsy. "Yes Sire." She repeated, and followed a sign that showed her to the kitchens.

Caroline knocked on the kitchen door about two minutes later. A purple man with four arms opened the door. Caroline screamed in shock.

"Can I 'elp you Madame?" The creature asked politely, in a sort of weird French type accent.

"Uh…um, yes please." Caroline managed to say. "Frieza would like some wine. I'm his personal slave."

The whole entire kitchen staff gasped and stopped what they were doing. They whispered amongst each other and eventually silenced.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Excuse me, Madame. We do think it is best we warn you of Lord Frieza."

"No need to. I know he's a horrible git."

"No Madame it is worse! Much worse! Frieza 'as 'ad many other personal slaves. All of zem wound up like the Saiyan race."

Caroline gulped.

"Dead?"

"Oui, Madame."

"Why? How?"

"Frieza only takes the attractive ones as his personal slaves. Eventually he asks for zer 'and in marriage."

Caroline was stunned.

"He does what?"

"All of 'is slaves where blasted to smithereens Madame. All I ask is zat you be careful."

"I take it that they all objected his offer?"

"Oui."

Caroline breathed heavily. She never knew her fate was so bad.

"Sacre bleur! The Lord's wine!"

The staff started scuttling around doing their work again.

"Be right back, Madame." The creature said and took a low bow before he left. He came back shortly with a tray, and upon it was a bottle full of wine and a glass. "Good luck, Madame."

Caroline tried to speak, but her mouth was jammed shut. Instead she gave a small smile and whimpered. She then left, the kitchen doors slamming behind her.

:..End Flashback..:


	4. The Proposal

Chapter 4. Here's where it gets interesting!

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every chapter? O.o

Chapter 4 – The Proposal

"My God what a jerk!" Yamcha screeched. "Doing that to innocent women!"

"Man, that's just awful. Did he propose to you?" Krillin asked.

"I'll get to that in a second."

"What I don't get is –" Goku started while tearing the meat off his drumstick, "is how you and Vegeta became best friends. The two of you have a hardly said a word to each other yet."

"That bit comes a bit later. Anyway, after I got Frieza's wine …"

:..Flashback..:

"You took your time." Frieza said, while pouring the wine into his glass. "Still, never mind it's here."

Caroline watched him drink his wine from the glass. After he had drunk it all, he was about to pour out his seconds but noticed Caroline staring at him.

"What?"

"I have nothing else to do."

"Oh yes. Let's see…get me a piece of paper and a pen. It's in that draw over there."

Caroline walked to other side of the room where a small chest of draws stood. She opened the top draw where she collected the stationary, and then peered out of the long window. There were no walls in this room; it was just surrounded by one big round window.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Frieza said proudly. Caroline turned round to face him, but did not answer. "Your family is down there somewhere." Frieza continued, while downing his drink. "Oh well, never mind. You're better off."

Caroline felt unable to answer. Holding back the tears, she walked up to Frieza and handed him what he requested. He wrote a small note, folded it up and handed it to his personal slave.

"Give this to Zarbon. Go through that door there and there's a long corridor. He's in room 785460."

"Yes Sire." Caroline said as she curtsied. She turned her heel and left. She could feel Frieza's evil smile behind her back.

As soon as she walked out the door, she located Zarbon's door very quickly. She knocked on the door, when a buzzer next to her talked to her. It was Zarbon.

"Who is it?" Zarbon requested. Caroline pressed a button.

"It's Caroline."

"Who?"

Caroline sighed in annoyance.

"Frieza's personal slave."

Caroline heard the door click open.

"Enter."

Caroline opened the door. Inside the floor was made of laminate flooring, the walls were a light peach and two white leather sofas were placed in the middle of the room. The French doors opened onto an impressive balcony, and two other doors were located in the room, obviously one lead to a bathroom and the other to a bedroom. Zarbon came through one door.

"What is it?"

"Frieza wanted me to give you this."

"That's 'Lord Frieza'." Zarbon corrected.

"If you say so."

Zarbon snatched the note from her hand and read it.

"So soon? Well…if he insists. I shall inform the others. Thank you. You may leave."

"That's it?"

"…Yes that's all. What were you expecting? A big reward?"

Caroline sighed.

"It would be nice."

"Don't worry, you'll get your just reward." Zarbon grinned evilly, which made Caroline uncomfortable.

"Fantastic." She said, not really caring. "Bye."

She left the room and returned to Frieza's chambers.

Not much happened for the rest of the day, just the ordinary ("fetch me this." "Fetch me that"). Caroline was about to leave and return to her room as she had finished work, when Frieza pressed a switch and locked the door. Caroline's skin ran cold. Something bad was going to happen, she knew it.

"You know", Frieza began, like a rehearsed speech, "single leaders have a lot of power. However, their powers become stronger with a …significant other."

'Oh my God he's proposing!' Caroline thought. 'That was bloody quick!'

"I know it's soon, but my powers need to grow. Not power as in strength, but power over people. If you marry me, I will be the most powerful person in the Universe."

"I thought you already were." Caroline pointed out.

"True, but there's no harm in becoming that little bit more powerful. I am a ruler of course, and as a ruler I need to be in control, demanding and strong."

'He's scared.' Caroline thought. 'I wonder why?'

"I'm not doing this for love, although I shall admit you are a very beautiful young woman."

"I bet all the other ones were too." Caroline rushed the sentence in anger, but then quickly realised what she said. Frieza laughed.

"Found out about those then? They declined me…I shall obviously have to be a bit more forceful so that you don't reject my gracious offer either. Marry me."

"But I don't want to marry you." She quietly stammered.

"Let me rephrase that." Frieza said. He slammed her against the cold window and had his face pressed almost against hers. "Marry me or I'll destroy your family and your pathetic little planet."

Caroline could feel her heart beating. Fast. The sweat began to pour from her forehead and soon turned cold. She started shaking all over, and the tears began to well in her eyes. She couldn't say no now. She couldn't reject him. No-one deserves to die just because she said "no". Besides she loved her family far too much. She couldn't let them be murdered. She hung her head in shame. There was no way out. Frieza smirked.

"Good girl." He said, and patted her on the shoulder. He shouted "Zarbon!" and the green man entered with a small box. He said "Congratulations Master Frieza" and handed the Lord the box. Frieza opened it, and there laid a silver ring and the biggest ruby red diamond that Caroline had ever seen, and almost fainted. He placed it on her finger, and whispered into her ear "There's no escaping me now." He started to walk away, pressed a switch to open the doors, and walked out, with Zarbon behind him. Caroline however, fell to her knees and started cry loudly. In fact, she was so loud, Vegeta heard her cries and came in to see what was wrong.

"Hey! You! It's gone past midnight!"

"GO BACK TO BED THEN!" Caroline screamed and began to cry even louder. Vegeta stood and watched her bawl. He folded his arms, started tapping his foot in frustration and began to roll his eyes in boredom.

"OK! What is the matter?" He asked walking up to her. She stood up and showed him the ring. "That was quick."

Caroline wiped away her tears, sniffing at the same time.

"You're the first one to accept."

"I know."

"Why?"

"He threatened to destroy my family and my home planet."

"He's already done that to me and I'm doing fine."

"He'd probably kill me too! Besides…my family and the people on Earth don't deserve to be murdered by his hands. They've done nothing wrong. I'm willing to sacrifice my happiness and future to give my people a peace of mind." Caroline sniffed once more and then realised what Vegeta had just said. "He's destroyed your family AND your home planet?"

"That's right. Me, Nappa and Raditz are the only survivors of our race."

"R-really? What's your race?"

"Saiyan."

Caroline stared at him.

"I've heard about the Saiyans. I was told Frieza destroyed them all."

"Nearly."

"Why are you his slave? Why didn't you rebel?" Questions just began popping into her head.

"I was only a boy when it happened. Besides, all of the Saiyans were on the planet when Frieza destroyed them all, apart from my father, who he killed face to face. Frieza used his most powerful attack to destroy it, but I was told a meteorite hit it and wiped everything out."

"I see. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Vegeta said. "I'm not strong enough to rebel anyway." Vegeta added. "But one day I'll become a Super Saiyan. The first one in a thousand years you watch! Then we'll be rid of Frieza forever."

Caroline smiled.

"That would be nice."

Caroline looked down and noticed a tail swishing to and fro.

"Is that normal?" She asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well I uh…I dunno! I've never seen anything like it."

"All Saiyans have one. We turn into Oozaru's on a full moon."

"A what?"

"Never mind. I'll escort you back to your room. Come on, hurry."

Caroline followed Vegeta, his tail swishing along the way.

"Here you go." Vegeta said, and began to walk away.

"Thanks. Oh, Vegeta!"

He turned around.

"Um, do you…do you know when the…wedding will be?" She timidly asked.

"No."

"Ok."

"I expect you'll hear more tomorrow. Good night."

Vegeta left Caroline standing there. She entered her room and locked the door behind her. She flopped on her bed and stared at the huge rock that was placed on her finger.

"It's so beautiful." She said, stroking it, "But I don't want this. Why doesn't anyone care about what I want?"

Afraid someone might here her complain, she began to think in her head as she got up and got dressed into her night gown.

'Frieza's such an evil git. First he separates me and my family, and then he threatens to destroy them if I don't marry him! What a bastard! I've never met anyone like him!'

She got into bed and started to shut her eyes.

'Vegeta was nice though. Well, nice enough anyway. It's good to know someone who hates Frieza just as much as I do, but he has more reason to hate him. I mean, destroying everything Vegeta had! I can't wait to see the end of Frieza; I really hope Vegeta kills him. I hope Vegeta turns Super Saiyan. I'll be rooting for him all the way! And it doesn't even matter if someone else kills him, just as long as he's dead! Dead and buried!'

She smiled to herself and began to drift into sleep, waiting for the events to happen tomorrow.


	5. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I'm saying this one last time….I DON'T OWN DBZ!...Okies?

Chapter 5 – The Wedding

At 7:30am Zarbon's voice came booming through the speakers again.

"As everyone is already aware, Lord Frieza has got engaged. On this merry occasion, Lord Frieza has decided that the wedding shall commence today, and all guests must be reported to the South Wing. Over."

Caroline's eyes opened wide.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" She screamed in shock and fright. "I only got engaged yesterday! Bloody hell let me live one frigging day at a time!"

Someone started knocking on the door. Caroline unlocked and opened it, to find Vegeta standing in the doorway, wearing a black spandex, with white armour and a red cape.

"Going somewhere special?" Caroline asked.

"Um, a _wedding_, perhaps?" He replied in an "aren't you stupid" sort of way.

"You're a guest are you?"

"More like a recorder?"

"A what?"

"I'm recording your wedding."

"Why?"

"Because I was told to! Do you _need _to ask so many questions?"

"You're in a bit of a mood."

"It's 7:35 and I'm having a bad day already."

"My day's going to be much worse than yours, I guarantee it." Caroline replied, glumly. "What do you want?"

"I was told to tell you that you are to wear your slave clothes, and then report to Frieza's chambers where you will put on your wedding outfit."

"Vegeta I don't want to do this."

"Unfortunately there's no way out. I'll see you at the wedding. Good luck."

"Well thanks a bunch!" She said to him as he started walking away. He called out to her.

"You're welcome!"

She slammed the door shut and got dressed.

As she walked into Frieza's chambers, she suddenly became very nervous. Other slaves were in the room, admiring a beautiful dress that was on a mannequin. It was pure white, with a gold silk material that wrapped round the white dress from waist to bottom with a slit up the front. The sleeves were off the shoulders, and they were long and tight fitting with an elastic band at the end which went round the middle finger. There was a big golden tiara on top of the mannequin's head, with a see-through veil that was attached to it. Caroline giggled a little – the tiara reminded her Ariel's tiara at the end of the film when she got married to Eric. But then she realised – this is real. This is her dress. This is her wedding day, and Frieza was soon to be her husband. She couldn't deny she liked the dress. In fact she loved it, she thought it was pretty. No, gorgeous. It was a shame that she didn't love the person she was marrying. The maid's were suddenly aware of her presence, and started fussing her. It was all a blur to Caroline – it was just too much to take in. The doors banged open and it woke Caroline of her daze. Dodoria came pounding through into the chamber and started telling the maid's off for not getting on with their job. They got back to work, and gestured Caroline to sit down a chair with a desk and mirror that Caroline had never noticed before. Now and then she caught some words and sentences from the maids' conversations.

"…I think make her hair wavy…"

"…Marrying Frieza will make him King and she'll be Queen…"

"…Massive Empire…"

"…She can't love him…"

"…So evil…"

"…Look at that ring!..."

"…Dress will look good on her…"

"…Her poor family…"

"…Can't be good…"

"…No choice…"

"…She's mad…"

"…French manicure…"

"…Needs more blusher…"

"…More lip-gloss…"

And somehow before she knew it, her make-up and hair was complete. Now, she had to get in the dress, and then the wedding begins…

(..:Later:..)

The wedding was held on a balcony. A red carpet lay in front of the Bride, and at the front on a raised platform stood Frieza and Zarbon on the right. An old priest stood in the centre, and had a white small beard and slight moustache. Vegeta stood on the left, a small electric blue camcorder sitting on his left shoulder. Caroline looked to her left and peered over the balcony; everyone was watching. Above the priest was the biggest television screen she had ever seen in her life; so big that people too far away to see her would be able to watch her every move on this screen. She looked at herself. She was more beautiful than she could ever have dreamed to have been. She looked at the crowd again. Her family is there somewhere, but she was so high up they looked like mere specs. There were two bridesmaids either side of her. She had no idea who they were, and she had never seen the guests before in her life. She recognised a man with long black spiky hair; he kidnapped her and her family. She only just noticed his tail. 'He must be a Saiyan' she thought. He was also on the left next to Vegeta. Also present was a tall bald man with a tail. 'I wonder which one is Raditz and Nappa?" She wondered again. A soft, piano melody was being played and it was Caroline's cue to start walking down the aisle. She stared at the ground while she walked, trying not to shed a tear. She couldn't break down now; this day was far too important. A small amount of time passed and she was now next to Frieza. To her left was Vegeta, still with the camcorder recording every moment.

"We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony…"

The priest began. Caroline was hardly taking any notice. She stared at the floor most of the time, trying not to give anyone any eye contact. Her eyes laid upon the ruby ring Frieza had given her. Suddenly it wasn't so beautiful to her anymore. She hated it; she wanted it destroyed. The ring meant nothing to her, and she suddenly realised how depressed she will be in the future. Was it really worth it? She was only 16 and yet here she was, prepared to throw away her life like trash. She looked at Frieza, who was concentrating on the priest. This is the man – no, monster - who has ruined her life. Every second she began hating him more and more. The hate began to well up inside when –

"Caroline Victoria Stacey, do you take Frieza to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Caroline's thoughts snapped into pieces. She was shocked – they got this far already? How long had she been daydreaming for? First she looked at Vegeta, who still had that recorder. He gave a deep sigh – was he feeling sorry for her? She then turned to look at the crowd, the earthlings that lay below her feet. Her family were there, watching. She had to say yes. She suddenly realised why she went along with this: To save her family. Yes, it was really was worth it. She couldn't let her family die. She looked at Frieza, who gave a "You better say yes or else" look. She gave a glance at the Priest who could do nothing but sympathise. She looked directly at the camera again, and a tear rolled down her face. She heard the crowd gossip. She stared at the floor, and found herself saying:

"I do."

The crowd gossiped louder, and then the Priest said:

"You may kiss the Bride."

By this time the crowd had started shouting and jeering, Caroline could hear their curses. She saw Vegeta, who moved his head from the camera, his face showing interest and disbelief. The bald man bent down the long haired man and said: "I thought Frieza wasn't going to let that happen?" Caroline gasped in shock and horror. Frieza grabbed both her arms and forced her to face him. His face portrayed an evil smile, and Caroline began pulling her head back, trying to get away from his evil glare. The tears were freely rolling down her face, and his black lips were coming close. Closer, closer, and then their lips met. A kiss Caroline hated every second, a kiss that disgusted her. A kiss that told her life was over. Frieza parted from her quivering lips, and gave a menacing grin. Caroline was paralysed by shock and fear. Everything became a daze and the noise emitted from the crowd pumped loudly in her ears. The soft piano melody played again and Frieza linked his arms with her. Together, they walked back down the aisle, and she was looking at the crowd while she was doing so. A million faces stared at her, and all she could do was stare back. All she could think was 'what have I done?' Frieza and Caroline then disappeared through the large double doors.

Vegeta turned off the camcorder, staring at the doors where Frieza and Caroline disappeared. It was clear he had not expected what had happened. The bald man said "eww.", while the long haired man said "That did not just happen." Vegeta said nothing, his mouth remained open. He saw everyone beginning to disperse and chatting to the people next to them. He took the camcorder off his shoulder and carried it in his hand. He began to do the same, as he walked off through the doors, shocked at the event that happened just a few minutes ago.


	6. Wedding Party

Another chappie! Woot! Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! And be nice

Chapter 6 – Wedding Party

A few hours had past since the marriage, and everyone was having a good time at the party which was held in Frieza's Chamber, apart from Caroline. She slumped into the corner, a glass of Champagne in her hand. All she could see were freaky aliens walking past her, congratulating Frieza, not taking any notice of her. It was like there hadn't been a wedding at all: Nobody acknowledged her, they walked past her without even one look. It was all Frieza this, Frieza that.

'He might as well have got married to himself!' Caroline angrily thought. 'It was bad enough being forced to move here and getting engaged to that prick, but now I can't even bloody enjoy myself!'

She gave herself a good swig, and put the empty glass on a tray which was being held up by a waiter who – what do you know – just walked straight past her. She gave herself a silly teenage pout and folded her arms.

"Isn't this a joyous merry occasion!" She sarcastically said to herself. She heard someone laugh. She turned her head to her left and saw Vegeta and the two Saiyans with him, looking at her with drinks in their hands. She gave a small smile, then looked ahead again. She was tapped on the shoulder, and the three Saiyans approached her.

"Having fun?" the bald one asked, grinning, while the other two chuckled.

"I'm having so much fun I think I'll pass out." Caroline replied.

"I'm Nappa." He said, as he gave her his hand. Caroline stared at it, gave a sigh and shook it. The other unknown Saiyan started to speak.

"We started off on the wrong foot, but unfortunately it's my job. I'm Raditz."

"Ah yes I remember you." Caroline said, "You kidnapped me and my family."

Raditz gave a small apologetic smile and said "Job" and took a swig from his drink.

"So, what do you think of your wedding party?" Vegeta said, trying not to laugh.

"McShite!" Caroline said. "I don't even know anyone! Do you know anyone?"

"Nope." Vegeta said, still trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry did I miss something? What's so funny?"

At this, the three men started laughing.

"We don't know!" Nappa said.

"How much have you had to drink?" She asked. Raditz started to count on his fingers.

"Um…1, 2, 3…"

"Yeah I think you're all a bit tipsy." Caroline said while nodding her head.

"Probably." Vegeta said, "There's nothing else to do and that food is disgusting!"

"I know!" Caroline agreed, happy that she could finally talk to someone. "What's that red stuff? It looks like extra runny curry!"

"I don't know but it makes me fart." Nappa said, and the other three cracked up laughing.

"You three are OK!" Caroline said, smiling. It's the first time she had been happy since moving here. "I actually made some friends at last!"

"Yeah, everyone else here is pretty grumpy." Nappa agreed.

"-Or too posh-"

"-stuck up-"

"-important-"

"Ok, ok I get the point." Caroline said. "So…what exactly are your jobs?" Caroline asked, interested.

"We sometimes take a few people and use them as slaves." Raditz began.

"Sometimes we're told to blow up planets." Nappa said.

"And sometimes we sell and trade them to other people. It's all business." Vegeta said while having a drink, as if it were no big deal at all. Caroline looked them, wide eyed. She had never heard anything like it before.

"……Huh……" Was all she managed to say. "That's um…different."

For ages, the four talked, laughed, and had a gossip about the weirdoes in the room. It was the first time in ages that Caroline felt she was accepted, and was happy she finally had people to talk to.

:..End Flashback..:

"Wow Vegeta you seemed a lot nicer then." Goku said, while eradicating an ice-cream.

"Things were a bit easier back then." Vegeta admitted. "After Caroline left, things got a bit tougher."

"Yeah, what DID happen after I left?" Caroline asked.

"Everything just got more intense. It's all I can say."

"No I wanna hear the gossip!" Moaned Caroline. Vegeta sighed heavily and began to explain.

"Fine. After you left, training got much more extreme, the jobs were even harder and all that rubbish."

"But," Goku began, "When you first came here you were happy to try and get rid of us." He pointed out. "But back then you wished you weren't part of it."

"I'll be the first to admit that I was soft before I became harsh and cruel, ok? I realised having Caroline as a friend weakened me and I vowed that I would not let such emotions take over me again!" Vegeta's voice raised and he was almost off his seat, but Bulma grabbed his arm and gently sat him back down.

"But you did, didn't you!" Bulma said happily. "I'm glad you changed. I didn't like you when you were horrible and threatening. You're much better now than you were then…a loving husband, a good father, a good romp-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Vegeta bellowed as the others laughed their socks off. "Will you in future think before you open that wretched mouth of yours, woman? I ought to blast you to the next dimension!"

"But you won't!" Bulma teased. "And why?"

"Because he lurves you! He wants to kiss you!" Caroline sang, while Bulma giggled. Vegeta went completely red in the face and got out of his seat.

"I'm going to wash these up…" He mumbled as he grabbed everyone's empty plates and entered the house.

"I think you got to him." Piccolo smirked.

"He's a great guy to wind up." Grinned Caroline. "Anyways, where was I?"

"Something about a wedding party."

"Oh yes that's right! Well, anyway, the four of us noticed it was getting late so we walked away from the wedding party and just started wandering around…"

:..Flashback..:

"I'm sorry, you're from _where?_" Raditz asked.

"I told you, Earth." Replied Caroline.

"That useless little brother of mine!" Raditz retorted.

"You have a _brother_?"

"Kakarott. Fool! He should have destroyed everyone there years ago! That planet has a hefty price tag on it and he's ruined everything! Frieza's gonna blow!"

"Well there's no need to worry about it really. I mean, if Frieza got angry he wouldn't get angry at you it would be at this Kakarott guy. Besides, he can't be that mad – he knows the Earth isn't destroyed it's where he sent his men to come and get me and a few others. He's obviously trying to do the job himself, knowing Kakarott failed. Kakarott – isn't that a weird name?"

"Saiyan name." Vegeta said. My name goes back a long way." He boasted. "It was my father's name – the king."

By this time the other two started miming everything Vegeta said…he obviously said this speech enough times.

"And my grandfather's name was also Vegeta, and the king before that too. My home planet was even called 'Vegeta'."

"Quit your boasting, just cuz you're more special than us!" Nappa said while Vegeta chuckled.

"I'm more special than any of you." Caroline said. "I'm the Queen now, remember?"

"I don't see how Frieza gets to be King. His father's the King."

"Nah, King Cold gave his title to Frieza unfortunately. But think about it…King Cold's no longer King so he's just…Cold…"Raditz said.

"Ha, ha, that's true. But it doesn't matter anyway…I doubt Frieza will treat me as his wife. I'm just there to look part of the package I suppose."

"What did Frieza marry for anyway?" Vegeta asked.

"He didn't tell you?"

All three of them shook their heads.

"He did it to gain more power. I think he's scared."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Think about it: Frieza is already the strongest and most powerful in the Universe – why would he need more? He's scared in case something out there is bigger than him."

"Anything is bigger than him Frieza's a tiny dot!" Nappa said as everyone laughed.

"You know what I mean!"

"Anyway," Nappa said while stretching, "my Cabin's near here so if you excuse my leave Your Highness I shall be off to bed." He said while bowing.

"There really is no need to bow. Of course you can go to bed I'm not stopping you. In fact I'll be off to bed as well."

"Well if you need me at all Your Highness I will be down this corridor. Raditz are you coming?"

"Ok but I will leave you if you keep farting a long the way."

"I stopped farting ages ago!"

Caroline could hear their squabbles down the corridor as Vegeta and Caroline made their way.

"Where's your cabin?" Caroline asked.

"Beyond yours."

"Wait, I'm the Queen now…surely I don't need to stay in that stupid box anymore?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Good point." He agreed. "You're better off going back to that party and talking to Frieza about it."

"I don't want to go back, I hate his guts!"

"Everyone here does!" Vegeta said, suddenly stopping. "But there's nothing we can do about it! He is our ruler and we can't escape him. It is likely we will one day, but until that time comes we have to do what we're told! I know that better than you! You've only been here a few days, I have lived here almost all my life! Frieza is harsher on his men, it is very unlikely he'll do anything to you – just threats! I know that's bad enough but it is much worse with us! One wrong move and we're destroyed! My father told me that I come from a strong blood line and that I will be the first one to turn Super Saiyan for more than a thousand years! So until the time I reach my target power level you will keep your head down and do as you are told! _You _have it bad? Just think about the others for moment! He's ruined everyone's lives including yours but trust me, you're far better off."

Caroline stared at him for a while. He was absolutely right.

"You're right," she said finally, "I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I should give myself better manners I shouldn't have shout-"

"No it's ok. I should have been told that. Listen, I'm going to go back now. And Vegeta, you better become a Super Saiyan. I can't wait."

She smiled at him, and he gave a small smile in return. She went to walk off in the opposite direction, but she looked back.

"And Vegeta," – he turned to look at her – "Thanks for being my friend." She smiled again, and turned around and started walking again. He, too, did the same and headed for a well deserved sleep.


	7. The Truth

Another update peeps! Please review!

**Chapter 7 – The Truth**

Caroline headed back to the party room. Almost everyone had gone except for a few. She saw Frieza immediately, talking to a huge man who seemed to be the same race as Frieza himself. She walked up to them, "ahem-ing" to let them know she was here.

"Ah, so this is your wife!" The big man said. "Oh yes Frieza she certainly is a catch, a fine wife indeed."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked.

"My, my I haven't introduced myself, where are my manners? I am Frieza's father – King Cold." And he gave a low bow.

"Oh right." She said, not caring at all. "Well anyway if you don't mind I'd like to speak to Frieza."

"By all means!" He said, as he just stood there.

"I think she means 'alone', father." Frieza said.

"…Oh right! Yes of course! I shall leave." He gave another bow and walked away. Caroline instantly didn't like him.

"What is so important that you have to interrupt our conversation?" Frieza started quite harshly.

"Alright keep your hair…no I won't say that. Anyway, I want to talk to you about my room."

Frieza looked at her while sipping his drink. He gave a shrug.

"What about it?"

"Dude, I am your _wife_!"

"Don't you 'dude' me!" Frieza said, as Caroline tried to stifle a laugh. "Yes, you _are _my wife but you don't go around calling me 'dude'! You address me as Frieza, since it is my name!"

"Right ok, well as I am your wife, I think it would be better to move me out of that box you call a room!"

"You're not satisfied?" He asked, actually confused.

"Satisfied? Of course I'm not bloody satisfied! Anyone could get claustrophobic in there!"

"It's not small at all! I need to give myself a good impression to the people I have to work with so I got builders to make that room for you and decorators to decorate it for you and people to give you the best bed and you've come here to tell me you're not _satisfied_?" He said struggling to keep his voice down. Caroline looked at him. Now _she _was confused.

"What? I mean the room where you put me when I was your personal slave! I want to get moved out!"

"You have! Into the room that was built for you!"

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I sent Zarbon to tell you but you ran off! He obviously couldn't find you! Why did you go off anyway?"

"I was BORED! I was in the corner, no-one was making any effort to come and congratulate me or talk to me so I left! Can you blame me?"

Frieza looked around the room.

"Where are the monkeys?"

"What? Monkeys? What monkeys? I didn't see any _monkeys_!"

"The Saiyans you idiotic twit!"

"Don't you dare call me that! And how the bloody hell am I supposed to know you're talking about Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz if you address them as _monkeys_?"

"Never mind! Just tell me where they went!"

"They went with me. They're in bed now."

"Bed? They shouldn't be in bed!"

"Why?"

"Oh never mind! Just go to your room!"

"I would if I knew where it was!"

"DODORIA!" Frieza bellowed. Dodoria came pounding over with extreme fear on his face.

"Yes Sire?"

"Show her to her room!"

"Yes Sire! Come on…Your Highness…" He added. Frieza grabbed a bottle of wine, drank it all and slammed it back down. He put his hands by his temples and started rubbing them.

"Women!" He said, exasperated. Caroline began following Dodoria. They went through a door which lead to a corridor. 'They like corridors don't they?' Caroline thought. Dodoria got a key out of his pocket, put it in a door and opened it.

"Your room, Your Highness."

"Oh will people stop bowing at me!"

"Yes Your Highness!"

"And stop calling me that! It's an order!"

"Yes…"

"Just call me Caroline, will you?"

She looked at him, and for some reason he seemed completely out of character.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Zarbon got promoted."

"And you're jealous." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I do just the same as Zarbon does!" He said, getting his character back.

"Want some advice?"

Dodoria nodded his head.

"Get over it! And thanks for showing me to my room." She said as she slammed the door shut. She found a switch and she pressed it. The lights came on.

"Oh my God…" She said as she took the wonderful surroundings. "This is _beautiful_!"

The carpet was a beautiful red colour and the walls were painted cream. There were the most astounding plants Caroline had ever seen, and Caroline turned to look at the ceiling. It was high, and the lights gave a beautiful dim glow. A double poster bed laid against the wall on the left. The quilt was a deep red, and cushions of a lighter shade of red and gold decorated the bed. The posters were wooden, and white silk hung from them. It was the most gorgeous bed she had ever seen, it was like she was living in a fairytale.

"I could never have imagined … this is … I'm lost for words!" She said, half-laughing. She ran onto the bed and jumped on it and fell flat on her stomach. It was the most comfortable bed ever, and the soft quilt caressed her smooth skin. She looked to her right and for some reason she failed to notice the stairs when she entered the room. She got off the bed and walked up them. The stairs were a deep mahogany and a red carpet laid on the stairs. At the top was a glass door. She opened it to reveal the most beautiful semi-circled balcony she had ever seen in her life. The view was breath-taking: A million stars twinkled down her; the half-moon was shining a silver-grey glow onto Frieza's planet, and below her were the slaves. The round clay houses had a golden glow shining out of the windows, and this Kingdom stretched out for miles.

"This is mine…" Caroline suddenly realised. "This is all mine!" Caroline began laughing happily. "I can do what I want! I'm the Queen! Maybe I'll finally be able to see my family…I've got the power!"

"Don't feel too powerful yet." Came a voice behind her. Caroline jumped and turned around. Frieza stood there with his hands behind his back. "I am the King, I make up the rules." He said, adding a smirk. Caroline frowned.

"I want to see my family. I need to know how they are. Send a letter to them even…any contact will do. It's been days…"

Frieza rolled his eyes.

"What I have to do to give myself a good impression!" He said, quite annoyed. "Fine, a letter."

Caroline gave a smile.

"Thank you."

Frieza grunted.

"Do you even know what I do?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes. You sell and trade planets."

"Who told you?"

"The three Saiyans. Want my opinion?"

"No. I know you think it's appalling. Besides you can't stop me anyway you're just a weak earthling."

"Why did you choose me? Out of all the other earthlings you have stolen…why choose me?"

"Because I did. Consider yourself lucky. You'd much rather be down there slaving away?"

"Sometimes." Caroline admitted. Frieza gave another grunt.

"Women are just there to look nice. No-one likes an outspoken woman so the quicker you learn the better."

"You can't control me."

"Oh yes I can."

"You're not the boss of me!"

"That is where you are wrong! I AM the boss of you, I am the boss of everyone here! And now that I am King, I have more power than ever. I must thank you for your co-operation."

"Only because of your stupid threats! Besides marrying you made me become Queen, in case you've forgotten! I have power, too."

"Maybe so but know nothing of this business, and because you know nothing about it you are therefore powerless to do anything. All you know is that I sell and trade planets. There is more to it than that."

"If you say so."

"Look at all the people down there." Frieza said. Caroline leaned over the balcony to look at the Kingdom. "That was not easy, but I got it. I've worked my whole life to achieve this, but I need more."

"No, you _want _more, there's a difference. You've become so power hungry it's made you greedy and you will one day pay a heavy price for all the things you've done! What goes up must come down, Frieza. Someone will rise to challenge you, and you will die. I can only pray that such a day can happen soon."

"You insolent little wrench! You will learn to hold your tongue! You should already know that people _have _challenged me and every single one of them have failed miserably! I am the most powerful being in the Universe!"

"Then why do you need more power? Hmm? If everyone is such a weakling against you why do your powers need to grow? What are you so afraid of?"

"Afraid? Who said I was afraid?"

"It's obvious. You know someone will take you down in the future. I can only hope it's a Super Saiyan."

"Such power is a myth! The story of a Saiyan becoming "Super" one thousand years ago is just a story!"

"You only hope it is. I know you know such power exists. You're afraid of the Saiyans aren't you? That's why you destroyed their planet! They were getting strong weren't they?"

"I do not need to have this conversation with you!" He hissed. He turned around and walked away from her, leaving Caroline by the balcony. She sighed heavily and put her head in her hands. She walked back into her room and noticed Frieza had left. She took a closer look at her surroundings and noticed a wardrobe. She opened them and inside where the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen in her life.

"Dresses…dresses…so many and they're so beautiful…huh, no jeans or jackets. Or T-Shirts, even."

She slammed the wardrobe shut and sat on the edge of her bed.

"It's just looking nice now. No hanging out with friends, no fun, no family…well isn't this the life." She said to herself as she flopped on the bed and looked at the ceiling. "I wonder if I'll still see Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz again?" She pondered. "They'retheonly people I actually get on with on this stupid Planet. I don't even know what this Planet is called!" She suddenly realised. She sat up and walked to the wardrobe again. She opened the door to look for…

"Hey, where are my night things?"

A knock on the door made her jump.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a maid: the same maid that brought Caroline her slave clothes when she first arrived.

"Hello miss! I'd have never have thought it – you getting married to Frieza!"

"Hm. Neither did I."

"I forgot to bring these up earlier, miss. I mean, Your Highness."

"There really is no need for formal acquaintance. Just call me by my name."

"Yes miss, I will do in future. It's weird, I ain't ever talked to a Queen before."

"I'm no different than when I was before." Caroline smiled, as she received the pile of silk night dresses from the maid.

"These are your night clothes miss. Fancy, aren't they?" The maid said, admiring their material.

"What I'd give to wear a pair of ordinary jeans right now. I've only been married a couple of hours and dresses are annoying me already."

The maid gave a small laugh.

"Good luck, miss…with Frieza."

"Thanks, I think I'll need it."

The pair smiled at each other, and Caroline watched the maid leave the room. Caroline gave a moan at the night outfits, and threw them in the wardrobe. She sat on the edge of the bed again.

"Hopefully things can only get better…"


	8. The Meeting

Hello happy people!

I just want to say A MASSIVE THANKYOU to all the people who are reading this, but please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!

And my other story "Vegeta's Long Lost Sister Part II" is now completed!

**Chapter 8 – The Meeting**

The red planet became bright as the Sun shone its beams on the ground. Everyone awoke to do their duty: another day has begun. The sun shone through the windows of the palace onto a young woman. Her multi-coloured hair shined brightly, her peach skin glowing. Birds fluttered past the windows, softly cooing. It was a beautiful Autumn morning; slightly cold and crisp with the Sun beaming down. The clock above the door said it was 7:30am, but the young woman had not awoken. She was still in a deep sleep dreaming away. She had fallen asleep late the night before, so tired she even forgot to get out of her wedding dress. Her mascara was slightly smudged and her wavy hair was in a bit of a mess. There was a knock on the door, but it did not wake the girl from her deep slumber.

Another knock. No, she was still sleeping.

"Your Majesty?" Came a gruff voice from behind the door. The man knocked three more times. Useless. "Caroline?" He asked, but no-one replied. He opened the door cautiously, to find the girl asleep on her bed. He stood there with his arms folded, gazing at her softly breathing body.

"Wish I was still asleep." He muttered, jealous. "Hey." He said calling to her. "You gotta get up."

Still useless.

"For goodness sake it's like talking to a brick wall!" He said to himself. He got on the bed and started shaking her. "Caroline! It's time to get up!" This time she moaned slightly in her sleep. "Come on stop dreaming!" His voice became a little louder, and he started shaking her a little more violently. "Come on, woman!"

"Five more minutes…" She whispered, as she rolled over. The spiky haired man crawled onto the other side of the bed, and continued to shake her.

"Come on, woman! Duty calls! You have to get up!"

"Dun wan ge' up!" She groaned lazily.

"Open your eyes, girl!"

She opened them. Her vision was blurry; she saw four black eyes and two sets of spiky black hair. She didn't notice it was Vegeta and smacked him in the mouth.

"Get off me!" She yelled as Vegeta bounced off the bed.

"What did you do that for?" Bellowed Vegeta, rubbing his sore chin.

"Vegeta?" She timidly asked, as she peeped over the bed.

"Yes it's me!"

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Who did you think I was? The bogeyman?" He growled.

"Sorry, are you ok?" She got of the bed and looked at his chin.

There was a slight purple-blue mark but no great harm was done.

"It's ok, it's just a bruise." She said. Vegeta got up, still rubbing his chin.

"For an earthling you're actually quite strong."

"Not really. You just scared me, so I attacked. I didn't mean to, I didn't know who you were."

Vegeta snorted.

"What are you here for, anyway?"

"Frieza needs to see you in his Chamber. Before you ask, I don't know why. I also think you better get out of your wedding garment."

"Don't tell me I slept in this!" She moaned. "No wonder why I had nightmares last night. Wretched dress."

"Anyway you better stop moaning. You're supposed to leave with Frieza at eight o'clock sharp and it's quarter to."

"Fine, fine, I'll step on it."

"Good. I'll inform Frieza then."

He turned his heel and left.

(..:Later:..)

After a very quick shower and hair wash (She had an en suite) she grabbed a black gypsy type dress, quickly put on some make-up, put on some silver hooped earrings and tied her hair up in a ponytail, with two strands of hair hanging by either side of her face. Caroline winced as she saw the time: 8:10am. She grabbed a pair of black stilettos and pelted out of the door. She found herself in Frieza's chamber, with Frieza staring at the fountain, arms folded.

"Sorry I'm late!" She apologised, "Woke up a bit late."

She put her shoes on.

"So, where are we going?"

Frieza turned round, a glare smeared across his face.

"I postponed the meeting until 8:30am. I am an important man Caroline, people do not expect me to be late!" He shouted.

"Can't you go without me?"

"No. You are now my wife and you need to be with me in every meeting."

"Oh joy. Please excuse me if I wet myself in sheer excitement."

"Don't be funny! This is a serious situation! It's now eight fifteen, so we had better make our way down to the meeting room. I don't want to hear another word from you! In the meeting I don't want you to even utter a single thing, leave all the talking to me, got it?"

"Yes sir." She replied glumly as she rolled her eyes.

"And another thing. We must present ourselves as actual husband and wife, so don't look bored, nod your head, smile and don't say a word."

"Yeah that's all hunky-dory and everything but we _are _actually husband and wife in case you've forgotten."

"I know that, fool. I mean show some slight affection."

"There is no way in Hell I'm kissing you in public again." She protested.

"I wasn't expecting you to." He said, as he linked his arm with hers. "I don't like it anymore than you do, it's just for my reputation. You're nothing but a model."

"Oh thanks."

"And quit the sarcasm." He ordered.

Caroline followed Frieza down each passageway after passageway. It grew darker; there were no windows just a few dim lights. They were underground. Two wooden double doors laid in front of them, and Frieza opened them. Inside was the longest table Caroline had ever seen, and two chairs were placed at the very end, obviously reserved for Frieza and Caroline. The clock showed them it was 8:26am. They sat on their seats and waited.

The minutes passed and as soon as the clocked turn half past eight aliens from other planets came walking in. There were many different shades of colours and different amount of limbs. Caroline counted 85 arms altogether, including hers and Frieza's. She had never been in a room with such a variety of cultures before. It baffled her, and made her realise how big the Universe really is.

"So this is your pleasant wife!" A blue man said, as he shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty." He said as he bowed. The other aliens followed suit and also bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She replied politely. It wasn't really a pleasure at all, she was scared stiff!

"Forgive me for being outspoken, Your Highness," the blue man continued as he sat down, "but will there be an heir to the throne?"

Caroline opened her mouth to reply but just stammered at such a question. She had never thought about that before – she never wanted to. Suddenly a story came into her head.

"W-well, Frieza and I have talked about it and um…we decided that…uh…having a baby at my age is a bit too soon and um…I would really like to rule the Universe a bit with my…_dear_…husband before settling down, so…we've decided to uh…to wait a few years before we try to…reproduce…isn't that right, Frieza?" She nervously said as she looked at him. Frieza looked back at her; his eyebrows were arched and he nodded his head. Caroline sighed with relief – she got away with that one! He was impressed with her story. She just hoped he wasn't really thinking about children at all.

'Lousy blue man!' she thought. 'He might be giving Frieza ideas!'

"Well that's some sweet news." The blue man said, "A child of King Frieza will surely be great. I hope he follows in his father's footsteps!"

"What if it's a girl?" Caroline blurted out.

"It won't be." Frieza smirked.

"It could be, for all you know. What's wrong with having a girl?"

"We'll talk about it later." Frieza ordered. "For now, we are going to talk about…"

And so they talked.

And talked.

And they talked a little more.

And a little more.

Another hour strolled by…

And another one…

There goes another one!

By this time Caroline was thoroughly bored. Her head leaned on her right hand while her left hand was occupying itself with some left over blue tac. Caroline looked up.

"…Now the Planet Orinal is inhabited by very few aliens so it won't be hard to take over. Some of the lower class warriors could quite easily take over the Planet and claim it as yours, Lord Frieza." A yellow man recited as he stood next to a white board with facts and figures written on it.

"There may well be very few of them, and yes they're not very strong but they have amazing speed they're not as easy to defeat as you think." A pink woman said.

"Yes but I'm sure the low class warriors can still handle them." The yellow man replied.

"Is the planet worth a lot?" Frieza asked.

"N-not entirely Sire."

"Then why are we talking about it?"

"We…we thought it could just be another planet to add your collection Sire…"

"I have no interest in it. Only tell me about the Planets with the highest values. Worthless planets mean nothing to me."

"R-right…of course…" He rubbed everything off the board and started again. "Now THIS planet should interest you, Sire! This Planet has…"

And he began explaining. Caroline groaned in boredom and looked at the clock. It was twenty eight minutes past two.

"Shouldn't we have a break?" She asked. Everyone stared to look at her. "Did I say that out loud?" She asked again. A few people giggled. She looked a Frieza who gave her a deadly glare, but then gave her a forced smile and spoke.

"Yes, I think everyone here needs to have a short break." He agreed. "Take five, everyone."

The aliens filed out the room, and when the door closed, Frieza had a word with Caroline.

"Can't you just hold your tongue?" He hissed.

"I was BORED! I didn't mean to speak out loud." She apologised. "God if this is what you do with your life it's very boring."

"It's business. You wouldn't understand."

"I understand business I just don't see the excitement."

She folded her arms and stared at the wall.

"Your speech about the baby was impressive. At least you're a quick thinker." Frieza complimented.

"Just don't get any ideas." Caroline ordered, but Frieza just laughed.

"Or what? You'll beat me up? Yeah, as if! Besides, I have no interest in children at this very moment in time."

"Good because neither do I. I have no interest in you being the father of my child either."

"One day you may not have a choice." He said darkly. It spent a chill down Caroline's spine, and it played on Caroline's mind for the rest of the meeting.

At half past six the meeting finally came to an end. Both Caroline and Frieza strolled out together, but once the aliens had gone they both went their separate ways. She had no idea where she was going. She ended up outside the palace where grey clouds lingered over head and the Sun could not be seen. A gypsy dress was a stupid thing to wear: she was freezing. A slight breeze shook the trees beside her and she began to hear some shouts and screams round the corner.

She looked and saw a training ground. Raditz and Vegeta were duelling while Nappa watched.

"Nice shot there, Vegeta! Raditz you need to work on your speed!" Nappa yelled up to the two Saiyans.

"You're distracting me!" Raditz yelled down as he hurled a punch into Vegeta's face which was dodged, and Vegeta took to his chance to knee Raditz in the stomach. Saliva came spilling out Raditz' mouth, and Vegeta gave him a big blow to the head. Raditz pelted down like a rock and smashed onto the floor.

"I think Vegeta won that one." Nappa murmured, and chuckled.

Vegeta flew down, and wiped some blood from his mouth. He walked up to the other Saiyans but noticed Caroline watching.

"A training ground isn't a place where the Queen should be!" He yelled out to her. Caroline walked up to them.

"Have a good fight did we?" She asked.

"Well I did. I'm not sure if Raditz thoroughly enjoyed it though."

"Shut up Vegeta." Pouted Raditz.

"Anyway, where have you been for the last few hours?"

"In a boring crappy meeting with Frieza." She replied.

"I've been to one of those." Nappa joined in. "I gotta admit I'd rather be jumping around selling lollipops to little kiddies than sitting around for hours talking about silly planets."

"Oh it was planet this, planet that, it was driving me nuts! And there was one guy who had a blimmin' cheek to ask if there was going to be an heir to the throne!"

"What a twat." Raditz said as he rubbed his sore arm. "I bet Frieza wasn't happy about that."

"I made an excuse before Frieza could even open his stupid gob. I just said that we've talked about it and that I'm too young and I'd rather do this and this first before settling down. During the break though, he said something quite disturbing."

"What was that?"

"We were talking about the baby thing and I said I didn't want one with him but he said that one day I might not have a choice."

"Sounds bad." Nappa admitted.

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to it myself. Maybe that's the real reason why he wanted a wife…" She pondered. Vegeta stared at her, confused.

"How did you work that out?"

"Well, he _says _he wanted a wife to gain more power but…as I said, I think he's scared in case he gets killed by someone, so maybe he wants a kid to carry on his legacy after he goes. Well anyway, no-one has to kill Frieza, really…he'll die of natural causes one day."

"That's true, but that won't be for a very long time. It would be better if someone killed him, he'd die earlier."

Caroline gave a deep sigh and sat on the cold ground.

"If I did have a baby with Frieza I wonder what it would look like?"

"Ugly." Said Raditz, and they all laughed.

"Yeah probably, since it has Frieza's genes. It's just horrible though…the thought of me and Frieza…EWWW! The thought of being his wife was bad enough but doing that? No way. Is there any chance of him stooping that low?"

"Maybe. It's hard to tell with him." Vegeta admitted.

"He better not. That's just sick. Still, he agreed that he didn't want children at the moment. Hopefully he'll die before he starts wanting them, too."

Just then Zarbon came flying down and into the middle of the group.

"Your Highness, Lord Frieza would like a word with you."

"What about?"

"I don't know, but he'd like to see you in his Chamber."

Caroline groaned and got up. Zarbon grabbed her arm, but Caroline pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to Lord Frieza."

"Piss off you are! I'll have one of these take me instead, thank you very much. And don't touch me if you haven't got permission."

Zarbon wanted to argue back, but reluctantly stepped aside.

"Come on Veggie you're taking me."

"What did you just call me?" He asked as the other two Saiyans sniggered.

"Oh it doesn't matter, can you just take me please?"

Vegeta stood up and put his arm around her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Vegeta flared up his ki and took off.

"If you don't mind me saying," Vegeta began, "I have a bad feeling about this."

"So do I."


	9. Things Can Only Get Worse

HELLO EVERYBODY! Here's chapter 9. Just to warn you, it's a little disturbing, but nothing too horrible I don't go into detail. Well anyways, hope you've enjoyed reading my story so far.

If you have enjoyed reading, PLEASE REVIEW!

Anyways, here we go.

**Chapter 9 – Things can only get worse**

Vegeta landed on Caroline's balcony. As they let go, Vegeta was about to take off again but Caroline stopped him.

"I don't want to go on my own. I'm scared." She confessed.

"Well what can I do?" Vegeta pointed out. "Besides he wants to talk to you alone."

"Please…don't go."

"I have to. I'd stay if I could but I very much doubt Frieza would let me interfere in your affairs."

Caroline sighed heavily, knowing she was defeated.

"Fine. Hopefully I won't be long. Will you wait here?"

"I suppose I could." Vegeta groaned as he folded his arms. Caroline gave a smile.

"Thank you."

To Vegeta's surprise she gave him a small hug which he did not return, and then she walked through the glass door and into her room.

The room was dim. She was about to turn on the lights when the door opened. There stood Frieza, in the doorway.

"Tell Vegeta to move." He ordered.

"W-why?"

"Do as I say. I do not want him to hear."

"Hear what?"

"Just tell him to shift!" He commanded aggressively. Caroline ran up the stairs immediately, opened the door and slammed the door behind her. Vegeta was still there facing the kingdom below.

"I can't do it!" She whispered. Vegeta turned round. "He sounds really angry! Please don't let me go down there something's going to happen I know it! Please help…"

"Ssh! Ok! Calm down!"

"He told me to get rid of you he doesn't want you hearing!" Everything came stammering out of her mouth.

"Doesn't want me to hear what?"

"I don't know! I don't like this Vegeta I can't do it!"

"Yes you can! I'm here waiting for you, just like you asked me!"

"But you can't stay! Frieza told me to get rid of you! He doesn't want you hearing!"

Vegeta stared at her. Her green eyes became glassy and he knew she was on the verge of tears. He looked around him.

"Fine. I'll be down there."

He pointed to a shrubbery down below. Caroline nodded her head. Vegeta flared up his Ki and took off towards the ground. Feeling cold, clammy and shaky, she returned to her room. Frieza had shut the door and he was by her bed.

"Good. Now get on the bed. Don't ask questions."

Caroline stared at him for a few seconds, but did as he requested. She sat by her pillow, hugging her legs in fear. Frieza also got on the bed, right next to her.

"I've been thinking." He started. "Maybe the time is right."

"The time is right for what?" She winced.

"For an heir to the throne." He grinned. His smile was so evil, Caroline gave a small scream and leapt off the bed. She ran for the door to get out of the room, only to discover it was locked. She tugged and tugged, but to no avail. She heard Frieza laughing darkly.

"It's no use, you can't escape."

He came at her, but she ran for the stairs. Frieza threw a Ki blast at the landing which completely eradicated any way to getting on the balcony. Her only hope was to scream, and to only hope someone could hear her.

"VEGETA! HELP! VEGETA!"

A cold hand swept across her mouth, refraining her from screeching.

"No-one can hear you. You're trapped and I have no intention of letting you go until my goal is achieved."

Caroline squirmed but Frieza was far too strong. She bit his hand and he let go immediately. She ran to the locked door again, hoping to break it down. Frieza looked at the teeth marks on his hands which let blood come to the surface. He growled at her.

Caroline punched, kicked and slammed the side of her body against the door but with no success. Her screams grew louder and she called out to anyone.

"HELP ME! PLEASE! ZARBON, ANYONE! I NEED HELP!"

Frieza came at her again and pulled her away from the door by her hair, his right arm was around her neck and he stood behind her.

"You little bitch! There is no way to get out of this so you might aswell give up and co-operate!"

"You can't do this to me! You can't!" She cried. "MUM! DAD! ANYONE!"

"You're cries will not be heard! Besides your pathetic little family was exterminated the day they got here!"

"WHAT?" She yelled. "YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! LET GO!"

With what strength she had, she elbowed him in the stomach and then kicked him in the privates. His grip on her loosened, and she managed to get free. She ran to the window. She was far too high up to jump out so that was no option. Frieza grabbed her arm and threw her onto the bed. He jumped on top of her and started ripping away her clothes.

"NO! STOP PLEASE! HELP! RAPE!" She kept screaming and screaming and all the time she kept punching him and attacking him anyway she could but her weak human strength gave no effect on Frieza whatsoever. He kept staring at her, giving her the same evil smile. A smile that will haunt her for the rest of her life.

………………

After what felt like a lifetime, the nightmare had stopped. She lay there, weak and breathless, shaking and weeping.

"No-one will hear a word of this." He said to her, as he unlocked the door and walked out of the room. Caroline turned onto her side and cried well into the night.

She soon fell asleep. Three pairs of footsteps were heard on the balcony.

"What happened here?" Nappa asked.

"Looks like a fight." Raditz said.

Vegeta flew down into Caroline's room, with the other two following suit.

"My God…" He whispered as he took in the surroundings. A shredded black dress lay on the floor, the bed sheets were screwed up and a pile of rubble was on the floor, where the stairs had been destroyed.

And there of course, laid Caroline. Poor, helpless, vulnerable Caroline. Her face was red and sodden, bruises laid upon her body and her hair was scrunched up. Most of all, she was naked, but the moon's beams did not give her skin it's usual peachy innocent glow.

"What has he done?" Was all Vegeta could manage to say.


	10. The Test

Hello everybody! I would like to thank GODZILLA2 and DENIA for reviewing my story, and I'm so happy you both love it! If anyone else is reading my story and liking it just as much as these two, PLEASE PLEASE review! I wanna hear from ya!

Anyway, here we go!

**Chapter 10 – The Test**

Caroline awoke early in the morning feeling cold. She looked at herself, and realised it wasn't a dream at all. She sat up and looked around the room. Every bit of it reminded her of the fight between her and Frieza, and she felt dirty. She swung her legs to the side of the bed only to realise her feet rested on a body. She gasped, and realised Nappa was laying there, sleeping. She looked again, and noticed that Raditz and Vegeta were also taking a nap on the floor. She silently got off the bed and tiptoed towards her wardrobe. She opened the doors and put on a dressing-gown to cover her naked body. She walked up to Vegeta, bent down and started to shake him.

"Vegeta?" She whispered. He woke up straight away. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. Above him was Caroline's face staring back at his. Realising why he was where he was, he sat up.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I am now, yes."

"What happened?"

Caroline opened her mouth to reply, but found the words couldn't come out. Images of her and Frieza last night came back into her head and her eyes started to water.

"It was so horrible!" She chocked out, and started to sob. Her cries woke up the other Saiyans, and as they gained their vision, they went up to Caroline demanding to know what happened the night before.

"Frieza…he…he was too strong I couldn't escape…Frieza lied about my family…!"

"What? What about your family?" Vegeta questioned.

"They're dead! Frieza said that if I didn't marry him he'd kill them but they were already dead! I married him for nothing! I can't believe they're gone!"

"What happened after?"

"He put me on the bed…and then…" Caroline couldn't finish the sentence. She began to cry louder as she remembered every detail of the event the night before.

"He's sick." Vegeta said. "Just sick."

"That bastard needs to die!" Nappa joined in. "One day I'll kill him, I will!"

"Why did he do it?" Enquired Raditz.

"To get an heir to the throne." Replied Caroline. She sniffed and snivelled, and then found herself being scooped up into Vegeta's arms. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to hospital. We need to find out if you're pregnant."

"You won't be able to find that out yet!"

"We'll see." He muttered. He looked at the clock and noticed it was 4:36am. "Good, everyone's still in bed, they won't hear us take you there. We'll need to wake up the doctor though."

"We can't do that, we'll do it in the morning."

"No, we need to find out now. Come on." He said to the other Saiyans, as they ran out of the room and made their way to the hospital.

They got to the doors. Raditz pressed a button and the electronic doors opened. There were tanks of strange water, and a big computer sat against the wall on the right. There were may other strange objects in here that Caroline had never seen before. At the back there was a spiral staircase which lead to a second floor. Nappa went to the second floor and explained the situation to a sleepy middle-aged doctor. However, the news of Caroline's rape woke him up and immediately and got straight to work.

"Hello, Your Highness." He said politely as Caroline gave a small smile and released herself from Vegeta's grasp. "The tests will be easy. First of all I need you to take the advanced pregnancy test. You use it like an ordinary pregnancy test like ones you get out of the Chemist. Wait a minute or two, and it will either turn blue, which is negative, pink, which is positive, or purple for inconclusive. If it is inconclusive, more tests will need to be taken. The toilets are just over there Your Highness, and good luck."

Caroline sniffed and took the test from the doctor's hands and she made her way to the toilets.

……………

The test was almost done. Now she just had to wait for the results. She stayed put on the toilet, thinking.

'If it's positive, I'll be having a baby I don't want. If it's negative, Frieza will keep raping me until I get pregnant. I wonder why he changed his mind so quickly about having a baby…'

The thoughts trailed out of her head as the bar turned into a colour. She got out of the toilets to tell everyone the news.

……………

"Inconclusive." She said in a clear voice.

"For God's sake!" Yelled Nappa. "I can't take the suspense!"

"Control yourself, Nappa." Vegeta said. "What other tests will she need?" He questioned the doctor.

The doctor took the test from Caroline's hands and placed it in the bin.

"What we need to do is…" The doctor began explaining as he started pointing at weird machines and mentioning the words "safe" and "will not harm" and "will definitely show if she's pregnant."

Caroline's nerves got to her and she started shaking.

"It's OK." The doctor reassured. "Even if you are pregnant, you can always have it terminated."

"No." She said. "The baby's done nothing wrong to deserve to die. Not only that, if Frieza finds out I'm not pregnant he'll keep raping me until I am! And we can't lie to him and say I have no eggs or anything because then he'll want tests and stuff and I'm just not sure if I can live this life anymore!" Caroline screamed. The doctor placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know it must be hard."

"It's more than hard. The only way to stop him raping me is to have the child."

"But you can't! Vegeta protested. "You don't want this!"

"I know I don't!" She shouted back. "But there is nothing else I can do, Vegeta."

Vegeta clenched his fists in anger and eventually punched the wall.

"There must be something! There has to be something!"

"There isn't!" Wailed Caroline. "So live with it!"

"No! He will pay!"

"You said yourself you're not strong enough to challenge him! Besides I don't want you to get killed!"

Vegeta lowered his arms and calmed down.

"She's right." Said Raditz.

"I don't to want to believe iteither Vegeta but there is nothing we can do." Nappa agreed.

"So doctor, if we can continue with the tests, please?"

"Of course Your Highness."

……………

Forty-five minutes strolled by and the tests were done.

"The results will be confirmed in five minutes." The doctor said. Caroline nodded her head and waited with the three Saiyans.

"How are you feeling?" Nappa asked.

"If I'm honest, I don't know."

"Well I'm glad we only have five more minutes to wait, because if you're pregnant that Frieza is gonna get a surprise!" Vegeta started.

"No! You mustn't! None of you can! You have to promise! I don't want any of you getting in any unnecessary danger."

"He shouldn't be doing this to you!"

"I know he shouldn't, but he has!"

"And the damage has been done." The doctor butted in. "I'm sorry to say this Your Highness but…the tests have come back positive. I'm afraid you're having Frieza's baby."

All four of them started at the Doctor, not believing what he just said.

"I'm so sorry."

Caroline put her hand to her mouth to refrain her from making any noise, but she was so shocked she was unable to make any noise anyway. Suddenly she fell to the floor. She heard Vegeta cry "Caroline!" and people fussing around her, but then everything went black.

:..End Flashback..:

"My goodness…" Was the words that escaped ChiChi's mouth. "To think that monster got you…my goodness!"

"Man, that's why Vegeta wanted Frieza dead so much! Not just because he enslaved him but because of what he did to you!" Krillin said.

"Is Vegeta still washing up the dishes?" Caroline changed the subject. "He's taking his time."

Right on cue, Vegeta came out.

"Have you gone past that bit yet?" He asked.

"The bit where it's confirmed I'm pregnant? Yes." She replied.

"Good."

Vegeta joined everyone again. He sat back in his normal place, his back turned against Bulma.

"But why did he want the baby so suddenly?" Yamcha asked. "Did you ever find out?"

"No. But I tell you what, I'm so glad he's dead."

"I take it you had the baby?" Goku guessed.

"Well hold on!" Caroline smiled. "I have to explain this next bit before I get to the next significant event. After I revived from my faint, Frieza was told the news. Obviously he was delighted, and within a couple of hours the whole Universe found out. Two months went by, and this is what happened..."


	11. Accident

Hello again happy people! Here's the update and I hope you like it. Thank you again to my reviewers, an if anyone's liking this story (you must be – you got this far lol) Please review!

Here you go!

**Chapter 11 – Accident**

:...Flashback…:

It was seven in the morning, and Caroline was already awake. She was now two months, almost three months, pregnant. She sat up on her bed, smiling, and rubbing her ever so slowly growing tummy. She started humming a soft tune. Although she hated the father of her unborn child, the child has done nothing wrong. The baby was innocent, and she believed she could bring up the child on her own without giving the child any desire to fight or follow in its father's footsteps. It wasn't just Frieza's baby, it was hers too.

"Someday…you will understand…In God's whole plan…and what he does to you...Oh but maybe…someday you will breathe…and you'll finally see…you'll see it all in your baby…" She sang. She then got up and got ready for the day.

Round about midday she was out in the palace garden. She trees were high with the sun's rays shining through. The autumn leaves were gathered on the floor and were hard and crisp. The cold air swayed her hair to and fro, but the bitter weather didn't bother her; she just sat on the bench rubbing her tummy. Being pregnant changed her completely; she wanted this baby now, and she had already told the three Saiyans she wanted them to help her with the child whenever they had time. She started to hum again, when she was interrupted by someone coughing. She looked up and saw Vegeta in his usual spandex, white armour and gloves and boots. He sat down next to her.

"Has Frieza been doing anything?" He asked. Caroline continued to smile and rub her belly as she shook her head.

"Good. Have you found out the gender yet?"

"I'm only eight weeks. You can't really find out the gender until eleven weeks onwards." She replied airily, as her hand did not leave her stomach.

"Looking forward to it?"

"I am actually. It's weird how being pregnant's changed me. I want this baby now, you know that. The baby is Frieza's as much as it is mine so there's no way he can take it away fro me. The baby needs a mother."

Vegeta nodded his head.

"What's it like?" He asked. "Can you feel it?"

"Not yet, the baby is too small to move. Once my stomach gets really big that's when it'll start to move about. Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"Will you be there for me? When I'm in labour?"

Vegeta stared at her for a while.

"Well…um…I'm not sure if I'm a … baby-type…person…"

"Oh, please be there. Nappa and Raditz can come if they like. It's just…I want someone I know and trust to be there with me. I'd ask my family instead but…after what Frieza did…it's impossible."

"I'll see if I can. What, with taking over planets and stuff…it depends if I'm there on the day."

"Thanks."

Caroline smiled at him and gripped his hand in gratitude. Vegeta coughed in his throat and pulled his hand away from hers.

"Not the sentimental type?" Caroline asked.

"No."

Caroline grinned, but then her face frowned. She got up to find a small amount of blood on the bench.

"Eww! What happened?" Vegeta asked. "I thought periods didn't happen during pregnancy!"

"They don't…" Caroline whispered. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"Vegeta take me to hospital."

"Why?"

"NOW!" Caroline ordered. Vegeta scooped her up and within minutes they were at the hospital. Caroline jumped down from Vegeta's arms and rubbed her lower back. She was in agony. Vegeta burst through the doors and a frightened doctor jumped.

"P-Prince Vegeta! Can I help?"

"Yes." Caroline said, weakly. "You said I was pregnant!"

"You are, Your Highness."

"I can't be!" She replied, stumbling in. "I've got my period!"

"On very rare occasions Your Highness periods can happen during pregnancy."

"I want you do some tests. Either I am pregnant with my period or I wasn't pregnant at all. Hurry up, I'm in pain!"

The doctor stared at her.

"There is one more suggestion."

"What!" She snapped.

"I believe that there is a possibly that you are indeed losing the baby."

"…what…"

"I think this is a miscarriage."

"No I refuse to believe you. I want this baby!"

"If you are having a miscarriage there is nothing I can do. But, I can arrange some tests to confirm what's going on."

"Good and hurry up!"

The doctor ran off to find some equipment. Caroline leaned against the wall with one hand massaging her lower back.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

The electric doors opened to reveal Zarbon.

"Prince Vegeta! What are you doing here? You are supposed to take off and take over Planet Bratok right now! Nappa and Raditz are waiting for you and – Your Highness?"

"Get lost Zarbon!"

"What's going on?"

The doctor came back and heard the conversation.

"I'm worried she's having a miscarriage, but I need to run some tests to make sure."

"You prick! What did you tell him that for?" Vegeta shouted.

"I'll go get Lord Frieza!" Zarbon informed and he took off.

"No don't! Vegeta fly off after him! Please!"

Caroline was in so much pain and in such a state, even Vegeta couldn't see her like this. His Ki flared up and he whooshed out of the room. Caroline bent over in agony and she spotted a few small puddles of blood on the floor. She was bleeding so much she began to leak.

"I want you to take the advanced pregnancy test again." The doctor said. "You know where the toilets are."

Caroline nodded and took the test from the doctor. She then heard shouts and explosions out in the corridor, and then the doors shattered as a Ki blast destroyed them. Frieza hovered there, his face full of hatred and anger. Zarbon stood behind him holding Vegeta by the arm who looked as if he had just got beaten up by five people.

"I told you not to fight him…" Caroline wailed. "You promised!"

Frieza walked in and saw the blood on the floor.

"What have you done?" He asked icily.

"I have done nothing!" Caroline retorted. "Miscarriages happen by accident!"

"You bitch! You had this all planned!"

"With all due respect Lord Frieza I'm afraid miscarriages can happen at any time during pregnancy."

Frieza growled.

"Take the test and you better be pregnant." He warned. Caroline rushed to the toilets immediately.

She slammed the door shut but she could still hear the conversation going on outside.

"Come here Prince Vegeta I can heal you."

"Stupid monkey he's not worth helping!"

"But Sire he has serious injuries!"

Caroline sat on the toilet, her hands shaking. After doing the business, she continued to listen to the conversation as she waited.

"Sire, what will you do if she's not pregnant?" She heard Zarbon ask.

"Well we'll have to try again won't we! And if she loses it a second time I'm not even sure she's worth having!"

Vegeta responded but his voice was so weak it sounded nothing more than a mumble. Caroline's heart leapt as the bar turned blue.

"NO!" Caroline screamed. A thunder of footsteps could be heard running up to the toilet door.

"What is it Your Highness?" The doctor enquired. Caroline opened the door. She was too shocked and too frightened to even cry. Frieza and Zarbon were also present with the doctor, and she saw Vegeta still huddled on the floor. Trying to be confident, she gave Frieza the blue bar.

"Looks like you're not going to play daddy after all."

Frieza took the bar and inspected it. Everyone in the room could sense Frieza's anger.

SMACK.

Caroline fell on the floor from Frieza's back slap. She rubbed her sore cheek as she looked at Frieza mercilessly.

Two more people entered the room, and Caroline saw it was Nappa and Raditz.

"Vegeta! What happened?"

"Caroline's lost the baby." He said. "And Frieza's pretty mad."

The pair looked up and jumped; they didn't know he was in the room. They stumbled back a bit, but when they noticed Caroline on the floor helpless, their fighting spirit came back.

"You bastard!" Nappa began. "What has she ever done to you? You'll pay for everything you've done to her!"

Vegeta stood up, shaking a little, but also found his will to fight.

"She's done nothing to deserve your torture Frieza! None of us have!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Frieza said as he smirked. "Are you going to kill me, Vegeta?"

"If that's what it takes, YES!"

"No…" Caroline said weakly, but her words were not heard as the three Saiyans hurdled towards Frieza. Caroline found herself being lifted up.

"If you fight me I'll kill the girl." Frieza threatened, as his left hand was clutched tightly round Caroline's right arm.

The three Saiyans stopped dead.

"Please don't do anything…" She begged.

The three of them obeyed Caroline's pleas.

"Good. Woman, you're coming with me." The Lord said as he dragged Caroline out of them room with him.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, but then remembered what Frieza said earlier:

"_Well we'll have to try again won't we! And if she loses it a second time I'm not even sure she's worth having!"_

"NO!" Caroline screamed. "Don't do it Frieza! I'm begging you! Please! HELP!"

But Caroline was whooshed off with Frieza before she knew it.

"Caroline!" Vegeta yelled, as he was about to take off after Frieza, but Raditz caught him.

"Vegeta he's too fast! You'll never catch up now! Besides, it's not worth getting hurt more, is it! No offence I know she's your friend and everything but she is probably better off dead anyway!"

Vegeta's turned sharply to face Raditz. He was about to argue with him, but then noticed he was right.

"Maybe." He muttered. He looked at Zarbon who was just leaving the room.

"Prince Vegeta I should really help you with those injuries." The doctor said.

"No. There's no time."

"What do you mean?" Nappa asked.

"I have a plan. Come on you two, follow me."

The three Saiyans flew out of the room.

……………

It had happened again. Frieza left the room to leave Caroline stark naked on her own bed crying to moon.

"You bastard!" She cried weakly between sobs. "You fucking bastard!"

A few minutes had gone by, and someone stepped into the room.

"Caroline?" A gruff voice asked softly. Caroline turned round.

"Vegeta!" She smiled.

"Are you ok?"

"I've been better."

Vegeta walked up to her and put a blanket round her battered and cold body. Caroline collapsed into Vegeta's chest and began to sob loudly.

"It's ok." He said. "We're getting you out of here."


	12. Escape!

I'M BACK!

How is everyone? I'm doing okies thanks for asking! Lol :D

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope you like, and thank you to the other people who have reviewed. Remember, if you're reading this story and liking it, TELL ME! I'd love to have more reviews and hear from ya!

Thanks again, and here you go!

**Chapter 12 – Escape!**

"What?" She asked, as she pulled herself away from his chest and looked at him.

"Come on. Nappa! Is the coast clear?"

Caroline only just realised Vegeta was wearing a scouter. It was silly of her to only just realise; a big green glass thing in front of someone's eye isn't exactly hard to miss.

"Yes. Get going, quick! I doubt Raditz can distract Zarbon for much longer!" A voice came from Vegeta's scouter.

"Let's go."

"Well hold your horses Mister! I need to get changed!"

"Well hurry up, we haven't got much time!"

"Wait." Caroline said. "What's the plan anyway?"

"I'll explain along the way, just get dressed!"

Caroline looked at him with her arms folded. Vegeta turned round with his back to her.

"Don't worry I won't look! It's not like I haven't seen you naked anyway." He added, mumbling.

"I heard that!"

She put on a simple dusky red dress with a small white cardigan. Caroline flung her arms round Vegeta's neck and he grabbed her waist, and they took off down the corridor.

They were doing well. The coast was clear until –

"Vegeta! Do you read me?" Nappa's voice came booming from Vegeta's scouter.

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"Dodoria's coming! Hide!"

"Crap!"

Caroline looked round frantically to find somewhere, when she saw the window, and remembered Vegeta could fly. He understood Caroline's plan and did exactly what she thought. They hovered outside the window for a bit, and sure enough, Dodoria walked past.

"That was close." Vegeta whispered. "Nappa, is anyone else coming?"

"No."

Vegeta and Caroline got into the corridor again.

"How does Nappa know who's coming?" She asked.

"Security cameras. He broke in there. Raditz went to distract Zarbon since he's more of a problem than Dodoria, which leaves me to take you to the space pods."

"Space _what_?"

"You'll see when you get there. We can't waste any more time, we have to get going."

So they started off again. Everything was clear, corridor after corridor. Caroline could see it was getting dark outside; everyone was going to bed soon. Caroline heard footsteps behind her and so did Vegeta. They stopped and turned round, to find Raditz there, breathless.

"Fool!" Vegeta said. "Where's your scouter?"

"Zarbon heard you and Nappa talking on it! He took it off me but I destroyed it before he could listen to it. He's only gone off to warn Frieza that we're up to something!"

"Shit!" Vegeta cursed. "Go and help Nappa. Warn him! We're near the space pods now so take my scouter, I won't be needing it."

Vegeta took it off and handed it to Raditz.

"GO!"

And with that, Raditz took off down the corridor, as Vegeta and Caroline made their way up the stairs.

They eventually found a wooden door, and inside was a dark room filled with small spherical white spaceships.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're getting rid of you." He replied. "Go on, get in."

He pressed a switch on one of the spaceships and the door opened.

"We haven't got much time so get in!"

"I can't just go off like that! I appreciate your trouble but if I go you're gonna be in so much shit!"

"Don't worry about that! I never thought I'd say this but your life has been so much worse than mine, and you don't deserve it."

"Neither do you! Come on Vegeta, get the other Saiyans, we can all go together!"

"No! He'd track us all down!"

"Well if he's gonna track us down why bother sending me out there?"

"Because you're nothing to him! You're just there to give him a kid! And considering the fact he thinks you can't keep a baby then you're a waste of space being here! We, on the other hand, are Frieza's soldiers we do his work! We have to stay."

"I don't want to go without you. I can't."

"You have to."

"No. I'm not leaving you. I don't want you to be on your own!"

"I'll be fine! Now get in, woman!"

An explosion was heard below them.

"See! Frieza's after us now! Get in before you die! You can start a new life somewhere else!"

"Wait – if I go in the pod you won't be sending me to Earth?"

"No. There is a possible chance Frieza will try to track you down and Earth is the first place he'd look, so sending you somewhere else is the only option."

Another explosion. This time with screams.

Caroline looked at Vegeta and she threw her arms around him. She hugged him for a while and then gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything. And the other two. Tell them I said thanks. Oh and by the way,"- She took the ring off her finger-"This is my leaving present for Frieza. Give it to him."

Vegeta took the ring from her.

"Will do. Now go."

Caroline got in the pod and sat on the seat. Vegeta was about to enter the co-ordinates when the door burst open. Frieza was there, and he bellowed "VEGETA!"

The two Saiyans behind him were being held up by Dodoria and Zarbon. They were bloodied and bruised. Caroline got out of the pod and stood by Vegeta's side.

"I'm not leaving you."

"We've been through this! Get in!"

"No!"

A Ki blast was shot at Vegeta but he missed it thanks to Caroline who pushed him away.

"The two of you aren't going anywhere, especially you, Caroline!"

Frieza grabbed Caroline by the neck and lifted her up.

"There is no way I'm letting you go! You're going to have my child and that is final!"

Vegeta saw that Frieza was obviously distracted. He crawled towards the open door of the space pod and started typing in digits. Before Zarbon and Dodoria could realise what Vegeta was doing, the other Saiyans launched a surprise attack on the two and began to fight. The punches and kicks were flying everywhere, and all Vegeta had to do now was get Caroline into the pod.

"Although," – Frieza added – "You're more trouble than what you're worth! Insolent wretch! You might aswell die!"

He threw her onto the ground, and a Ki ball shone in his hand. Caroline laughed.

"Death would be a luxury!"

The ball was just about to fire, when Vegeta grabbed Caroline and threw her onto the seat.

"Vegeta!" Frieza and Caroline both screamed. Vegeta pressed the 'lift-off' button, and a woman's voice came out of the speakers.

"Lift-Off in 5…"

Frieza grabbed Vegeta by his arms, but Vegeta kept struggling. Caroline was about to come out of the pod again when Vegeta kicked her back in again.

"I'm trying to help you!" She screamed.

"4…"

"SO AM I!" He shouted back. Vegeta kept on struggling so that Frieza couldn't pull him back. Vegeta could hear the two Saiyans down the corridor losing.

"3…"

"Vegeta!"

"2…"

Vegeta managed to shut the door with his legs. It clicked. The door was locked. Caroline started banging on the door frantically, screaming.

"1…"

"VEGETA! NOOOOO!"

Her screams echoed in the room, and she saw smoke everywhere. As the pod lifted off, the smoke cleared and all she could see was Vegeta lying on the floor, unconscious, with the red ring shining brightly next to him.

"No…" She sobbed. "No…!"

:..End Flashback..:

Both ChiChi's and Bulma's eyes were watering.

"That's so sad!"

"So there you have it." Caroline said. "That's how we know each other. And Vegeta helped me escape."

"It's just so unbelievable." Bulma said. "To think that Vegeta was like that before he came to try and destroy this planet! It's just such a different personality."

"Yeah well…that was then, and this is now." Vegeta said. "Who cares what I was like back then?"

"I can tell Vegeta has made some changes." Caroline said. "But he's a sweetie at heart."

"Oh shut up." He grumbled.

"Well anyway, thank you very much for the Barbeque Bulma, it was very nice."

"No problem." She replied wiping away some tears. "So where are you going?"

"Back to my planet."

Caroline got up and stretched.

"You're leaving?" Goku asked.

"Yes. I need to get back to my family. They'll want to know everything."

"Well," Bulma began, "I have more than enough spare rooms. If you wish to, one day you could bring your family over for a small vacation or live life here on Earth again!"

"A vacation would be nice. However it's finding the right time and things. I'm really glad I could make it here though, to see you all. Especially you, Vegeta."

She smiled at him, and he gave a small smile back as he got up and folded his arms.

"Can't you stay for a little longer?" Gohan pleaded. "It's been such a long time since you and Vegeta have seen each other and we haven't really got to know much about you, like life on your planet and everything."

"Alright you won me over. I guess I can stay a couple more hours."

"Fantastic." Vegeta said. "I want to talk to you more, anyway."

"Really?" Caroline asked, taken aback.

"Well yes of course I do."

"Well you two chat away! I'll help Bulma clean everything so you two take your time!" ChiChi said.

Vegeta took Caroline into the house, ready to have a good talk before they finally said a proper goodbye.


	13. The Final Farewell

HEY EVERYONE! I'M BACK!

This is the last chapter, folks. I know it's very long lol, but I didn't know how to end it so I just kept writing and writing until I found a good ending Let me know what you think!

Thank you to ALL of my reviewers for their support. I'm glad you enjoyed reading my story. If anyone else wishes to review, please do!

Thank you again, and GOOD NIGHT!

**Chapter 13 – A Final Farewell**

After three flights of stairs Vegeta finally led Caroline into the master bedroom. It was a big room with different shades of blue and white. Vegeta sat on the bed and pulled out a draw from the chest of draws next to the bed. Caroline sat next to him.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Getting something you'll recognise."

Something red glistened in Vegeta's hand.

"My God…it's the ring!"

"I did give it to Frieza. Obviously he didn't find it funny so I had it instead."

Caroline took the ring from him and placed it on her finger.

"After all these years, it still fits perfectly."

"Well I've no use for it."

"Neither have I. I certainly don't want it."

"What do we do with it?"

Caroline looked at him and gave him a big grin.

"You can use your Ki! Come on – let's destroy it!"

"What for?"

"We've no use for it…and looking at it definitely doesn't give us any happy memories. I've always wanted to see it destroyed anyway."

"If you want."

Vegeta received the ring from Caroline. He clutched it in his hand for a bit, then he tossed it in the air. A shining yellow Ki ball shone out of his hands and it flew into the air directly at the ring and the ring was destroyed in a puff of smoke. Tiny red and gold fragments fell onto the floor as the smoke evaporated. Caroline laughed in joy.

"Ooh I'll treasure that moment forever!"

Caroline looked around the room and noticed pictures of Vegeta, Bulma and a young boy with lavender hair.

"Who's he?" She asked.

"You don't know who Trunks is?"

"No I don't."

"He's my son."

"REALLY? Wow, that's great! Despite the lavender hair and the blue eyes he looks like you."

"Eh, a little."

"I'm really happy you've settled down now. That Frieza deserved to die."

"I'm sorry it wasn't me who killed him."

"It's ok. Who killed him anyway? Some guy from the future?"

"Yes. He came from the future to warn us about some Androids. In the future, I'm supposed to be dead."

"No!"

"Everyone is supposed be, apart from this guy and Bulma."

"Who was he?"

"My future son."

Caroline blinked.

"Are you making this up?"

He looked at her as if she was completely stupid.

"No…"

"Oh."

"So what's your family like?"

"I'll show you a picture."

She put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a photo. There was a picture of her, a man and two children: one girl and one boy. The man looked a bit older than her. He had tanned skin with blue eyes and dark brown hair. Their eldest child was a boy. He had his father's skin and hair, but had his mother's eyes. Their youngest, the girl, had her mothers skin and hair but had her father's ocean blue eyes.

"My husband's name is Ben. My son is Jack and my daughter is Charlene."

"How old are they?"

"Jack is fourteen and Charlene's ten. How old is Trunks?"

"A year older than Charlene."

"We should introduce them one time." Grinned Caroline.

"No way! I'm not having my son drooling around girl's yet."

"I was kidding."

They looked at each other and smiled, and then Vegeta returned the photo.

"Oh! Where's Raditz and Nappa?"

Vegeta put his hand to his mouth to stop him from cursing.

"Um…they're um…"

"What? What happened to them?"

"It's just that…"

"Did Frieza kill them?" She asked, frantic. Vegeta decided not to tell her what happened to them, it would only upset her. Obviously, if Vegeta agreed that Frieza killed them she would be upset, but knowing that two people in the same house as her killed her other two friends, she'd be even more upset.

"Uh…yes! Yes he uh…yeah he did."

"Oh no! Why?"

"Oh because erm…Frieza thought they were no use to him anymore…" He trailed off. Caroline looked at the floor.

"That's awful…"

"Yeah it's pretty bad. But oh well, we move on."

"I suppose…hey Vegeta, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"When Frieza died…why didn't you come and see me? You knew where I was."

"There are a few reasons to that. One, my heart had become cold and hated any sort of caring emotion or affection, and I'll admit that I ended up resenting you for weakening me. Two, because I wasn't sure if you would have stayed put or gone somewhere else. Three, I've been busy and never had the time."

"You never had the time." Caroline lazily repeated. "Vegeta it's been YEARS! How could you have not had _time_?"

"Trust me. It's been more hectic than you think."

"Fine. Anyway, I should really be getting back now." She said, standing up.

"You haven't even stayed an extra hour!"

"I know, but my family will worry. I've been in space for three days getting to Earth and now I've got to spend another three days getting back."

"I see." Vegeta said.

"Well, it was absolutely FANTABULOUS to see you again! Maybe I'll call around another time. Hug!"

Caroline outstretched both of her arms wearing a big smile. Vegeta sighed, and he too, outstretched his arms lazily. Caroline ran into his chest and gave him a cuddle.

"I've missed you so much." She said as her hug on him tightened. "It's been so good to see you one more time."

They separated, and without Vegeta knowing she put something in his back pocket. Vegeta showed Caroline back downstairs and into the front lawn.

……………

"BYE!" Caroline yelled as her ship was about to take off.

"Bye! Come again soon!" Bulma cried as she waved her arms.

"See ya Vegeta! It's been great seeing you again!"

Vegeta folded his arms and gave a small smile as a goodbye. Trunks came out of the house and also started waving.

"Bye!"

"Bye Trunks! Be good for dad!"

And with that, the space ship took off. Soon, it wasn't even a dot in the sky.

"Aww, she was nice wasn't she?" Bulma said as she wrapped her arms round her husbands' neck.

"Yeah she is." He admitted as Bulma gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Oh please…" Trunks mumbled as he gingerly walked into the house again.

"Would you ever save me from the clutches of someone evil?" She asked as they separated. Vegeta followed Trunks.

"I wouldn't waste my time with you, woman!" He joked. Bulma laughed.

"That's a 'yes' then!"

……………

It was two in the morning. Vegeta had just showered after his intense training session and he made his way into his bedroom. Bulma laid there fast asleep in her bed, her cerulean hair spread out on her sky blue pillow. Vegeta smiled at her and began to get changed into his nightclothes. Since he had dried himself in the bathroom and got changed into his normal clothes before entering his bedroom, and took off his trousers and noticed something in his back pocket. Curious, he took it out. It was a note from Caroline.

_'Hey Veggie!_

_It's only me. I left you a little parcel outside in the front lawn before I rang the doorbell earlier this morning. Before I came to Earth, I returned to Frieza's planet. Thanks to you, the space pod you put me in had already memorised Frieza's planet's co-ordinates. I did research on that Planet before I left, and found out it was abandoned. So I went there, in search of a tape. A tape of my wedding. You remember; you recorded it. I found it after many hours of searching (it was a total nightmare!) and I watched it. It was so sad…I don't even know why I'm giving it you. But I have, anyway…so if you want to watch it, it's in one of the shrubs by your front door. I didn't want to give it to you directly, it didn't feel right. So anyway, there you are._

_Just so you know, after Frieza raped me a second time I didn't get pregnant. I was lucky that time. Frieza also gave me an S.TI which I found out as I got on my Planet. Luckily, my Planet has amazing science so they were able to cure it. It was such a miracle – I nearly died. _

_I didn't just come to see you because I just wanted to see you. I remember on my Planet, I was thinking about that S.T.I Frieza gave me, and thought "what if I really did die?" It made me realise life is too short. I came to see you before anything else happened. I would have hated to go and not know where you were, how you are and things. Don't worry, I'm not actually dying!_

_Anyways, I don't know when I'll call back. Maybe in a few more years. Until then – have a great life, take care and I will miss you._

_I would thank you for saving me, but words just can't seem to show how grateful I am. _

_Caroline_

Vegeta read it over again. A tape of the wedding? It was years ago, it still worked? Vegeta folded the paper up and put it in a draw. He flew out of the window in his night things and descended towards the front lawn.

"Rose bushes! Why the HELL did that woman put the tape in ROSE BUSHES?" He angrily said to himself. He had been searching for ten minutes with no success and had scratches on every inch of his body.

He finally found it – a badly wrapped up electric blue recorder. He picked it up and ripped off the brown wrapping, and inspected the recorder. It was scratched, rusty and looked slightly damaged. He pressed the "on" button and it worked. He brought it into the living room, fiddled about with a few buttons here and there and a picture projected onto the wall.

……………

Bulma dressed herself into her pink silk dressing gown and entered the living room.

"Vegeta it's half past three in the morning." She groaned. "Can't you watch videos later?" She wearily asked not taking notice of what Vegeta was watching.

"No." Was his answer.

"Oh my God…" She said as she saw a sixteen year old Caroline crying on the wall. "Is this her…her _wedding_?"

"Yes. She left this tape for me."

"My goodness…that's so sad…"

The young Caroline looked directly at the camera lens and a tear rolled down her face. She then faced the floor and said "I do."

"I'm not going to watch this." Bulma said. "I'm off to bed. Come up soon."

Vegeta grunted as a reply. He heard Bulma's footsteps go up the stairs and continued to watch.

……………

Vegeta now laid in bed rubbing his eyes. It was five in the morning and he had not been able to sleep. Images of the tape kept flashing in his brain and he could not get them out.

'I don't know why I'm getting so emotional!' He angrily thought to himself. 'It was years ago! She's safe now! Get a grip!'

He swung his legs to the side of the bed, leaned over and put his head in his hands. Bulma felt him moving and woke up.

"What is it this time?" She moaned as she stretched. She sat up and looked at him worriedly when he gave no reply. She crawled to him and put her hands on his shoulders. She leaned her head onto his left shoulder and talked to him.

"What is it, honey?"

He looked at her. His eyes were stinging from holding back tears and his eyes were red and sore from trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"What's wrong? She asked softly. "Was it the tape?"

Vegeta wiped his eyes and looked down on the floor again.

"I don't why I'm getting so emotional." He admitted. "It was years ago."

"Maybe you're sad because of what Frieza did to her. I know you're the type of person to try and move on but…your past nightmares still haunt you and while you think 'It's all in the past so let's worry about the future', you still cling on to your past because something terrible happened and you can't forgive or forget. When you watched the tape…Caroline was an innocent sixteen year old. She had no idea what was in store for her on that day and maybe that's what got you upset. Perhaps you also feel guilty because you couldn't stop Frieza's actions and…"

"I promised her I would kill him, but that promise never happened." He finished the sentence for her. "I've been a failure all my life."

"No you haven't."

"I have."

"No. You're always so negative about things. I know you love to succeed – I do, too – but when something goes wrong, you can't let it get to your head. You have to count your blessings. There's more to life than just fighting."

She kissed his neck and he moaned softly and smiled.

"Do you always have to come up with such good explanations, woman?" He asked gently.

"There's a reason why I'm a genius." She grinned and they both gave each other a small kiss. She got off the bed and held out her hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Take my hand and find out."

He took her hand and they both walked to the balcony. She opened the double doors and they both went outside. The stars had faded and the sky was slightly pink and orange.

"Look at the sky, Vegeta."

He looked up to the waking horizon.

"How many times have you looked up to the sky, wondering how she is and how she's getting on? Wondering if she's still alive, even?"

"Countless."

"Now, how many times in the future will you look up to the sky and think 'She's ok'?

He looked down and looked at his beautiful wife. She looked at him too, and she wrapped her arms round his waist as he put his arms round her neck. Her head leaned perfectly into his chest as he kissed her on the head.

"Is this your way of saying 'thank you'?" She asked.

"It's my way of saying 'I don't know what I'd do without you'."

……………

3 Days Later…

A loud crack was heard in the sky and a medium sized spaceship crashed into the ground, creating a large crater.

"She's back!" Everyone yelled, as they ran to the edges of the crater, gossiping. The doors opened, and there stood Caroline, looking slightly tired from the journey but happy, nonetheless.

"Hey everyone!" She said to her friends, and they all cheered back at her.

A small boy no more than thirteen ran away from the crater. He ran between the alleyways, through a field and into a small town. In the centre stood a large house, and the small boy rang the doorbell. A boy, a year older than the other boy, answered the doorbell.

"Conner! What is it?" The fourteen year old asked.

"Hey Jack! It's your mum! She's returned!"

The fourteen year old, now known as Jack, grinned happily as his eyes glistened in joy. He ran back into the house.

"Dad! Charlene! Mum's back!"

At that news, the three children and the parent ran out of the house to welcome back Caroline.

……………

"…He opened the draw and took out the ring! I couldn't believe it!" Caroline explained over a large table of food with her family.

"He had the ring?" Her husband, Ben, asked. She nodded. A grandfather clocked chimed nine o'clock in the distance.

"You know what that means Charlene. Off to bed."

"Ohh!" She moaned. "But I wanna hear the rest of the story!"

"You can hear the rest tomorrow. Besides, you have school in the morning. Jack, take your sister to bed, will you?"

"Yes mum. Night."

Jack held his little sister's hand and walked through the doors. Ben got out of seat, stood behind Caroline and wrapped his arms round her neck.

"I'm so glad you're back." He said between kisses. "I really missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Feel like going to bed?" He asked, as he smiled.

"I'd love to go to bed." She grinned back, as they both got up and headed upstairs.

……………

It was five o'clock in the morning and Caroline couldn't sleep. She got out of bed and put her white silk dressing gown on. She walked over to the large French window and stared outside. The sky was slightly pink, and the morning glow radiated against her hair and skin. Ben rolled over in his sleep, and noticed Caroline wasn't there. He woke up and saw her out of bed.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I'm not sure."

He too, got out of bed and put on his boxers. He walked towards her and put his arms round her waist.

"It's Vegeta, isn't it?"

"It just seems so weird…after all these years…I finally met back up with him again, but only for a short amount of time…It just didn't seem enough."

"At least you know where he is now, though."

They both stood there, staring out of the window. Caroline's head leaned into her husband's shoulder and he began to kiss her.

"Caroline, we've been married for several years now."

"Fifteen to be precise."

"That's the one. Anyway, it used to worry me when you just kept looking at the sky all the time. Now I know what you were thinking."

"Go on then, Mr. Psychic." She smirked.

"You were thinking about Vegeta."

She moaned softly in response.

"Wondering where he was…if he was alive, even…but at least now you can look at the sky and think 'He's ok'."

She tore away from his grip and looked at him. They both smiled at each other, and Caroline wrapped her arms round his neck and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Is that a 'thank you'?" He asked, when they finished.

"It's a 'I don't know what I'd do without you'."

……………

Back on Planet Earth…

Vegeta sat cross legged in a forest. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be mediating. The trees behind him swayed softly in the summer breeze but his meditation was disturbed when a woman behind him was screaming "VEGETA!"

His eyes snapped open and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want now, woman?" He growled as he kept sitting in the same position. A woman with cerulean hair came ripping through the trees carrying a basket.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

"What for?" He asked as he shut his eyes again.

"You forgot your lunch. I'll just put it here."

She put the basket next to him and sat down beside him.

"I've tried meditating before."

"Then you should know I'm not meant to be disturbed."

She looked at him and smiled.

"I always found my mind kept wandering off. Daydreaming."

Vegeta's eyes opened and he looked at her. Bulma began to talk again.

"Meditating isn't really a good idea when a big thing such as getting in touch with your long lost best friend happens. Your mind keeps thinking about it."

"So I noticed." He said.

Bulma sat up and picked up the basket.

"Come on, let's head back. We can have a picnic with Trunks. If we leave now we can make it home in time for one o'clock."

"I'll be right with you." He said as he got up. Bulma exited through the trees behind him.

Vegeta looked up the clear blue sky.

"You're ok." He said, smiling, as he followed Bulma through the forest.

……………

It was a beautiful summer afternoon. The lake was clear with dragonflies hovering above the lilies. Caroline was sitting on the grass in her own back garden with her feet in the water. She picked a small flat stone and through into the water. She watched it bounce onto the other side.

"Hey, Caroline!" She heard Ben yell. She turned round to face him.

"What?" She called back.

"There's a festival in town. I thought maybe we should go?"

"I'll be with you in a second."

Ben ran inside the house again. Caroline got up and straightened out her linen skirt. She looked up to the sky above her. The sky was clear with not a single cloud in the sky.

She smiled.

"You're ok."

The End.


End file.
